Trotamundos
by Kyra002
Summary: Que mala q soy para esto, por Dios!... Este fic trata sobre los años que pasan Cross y Allen, antes de que este llegue a la orden. Consta de dos partes, la primera parte cuenta que ocurre antes del "vagabundeo". La segunda da nombre al fic.
1. Capitulo I

D Gray Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hoshino "termina el manga de una puta vez" Katsura.

Esta es mi versión de lo que pasa en los años previos a la llegada de Allen a la orden.

 **Avisos:**

No tomo absolutamente nada del anime, sino que uso lo que pasa en el manga y las novelas. El resto es, como quien dice, cosa mía.

Esta es mi versión de lo que pasa en los años previos a la llegada de Allen a la orden.

Este fic consta de dos partes y publico todos los lunes.

Es mi primer fic, así que cualquier opinión es bien recibida. Críticas constructivas, por favor, el bardeo gratuito no aporta.

También tomo tres personajes que aparecen en la serie The Wire, los cuales son propiedad de David Simon y la producción de la serie.

No hay parejas, salvo las "amigas" de cierto general...

Sin más, espero que les guste.

Trotamundos

Parte

I

En la línea de salida.

Capitulo 1.

Era una oscura noche de diciembre en un pequeño pueblito a las afueras de Liverpool, poco después de navidad. La nieve, se había transformado en una brutal tormenta, había dejado a todo el pueblo blanco, por lo que la mayoría de las personas había decidido alejarse hacía la casa de familiares que viviesen más cerca del bullicio y la vida de la gran ciudad, aunque siendo la época navideña, nunca quedaban demasiadas personas allí. Con tan pocas personas por ahí, gran parte del pueblo estaba a oscuras. Solo había luz en la pequeña iglesia y en la aún más pequeña rectoría, que se erguía a un lado.

La luz venía de la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche de un cuarto cuadrado, con una ventana y un escritorio abarrotado de cosas debajo. Vendas ensangrentadas, unos platos sucios, una botella de whisky a medio beber, un cenicero lleno de colillas, unos lentes cuya lente derecha estaba rajada y una esfera dorada alada, que extrañamente, parecía dormir. La habitación estaba pintada de un blanco inmaculado, decorada únicamente por un crucifijo de roble. Al lado de la mesita de noche, había una butaca verde oscuro sobre la que descansaba un largo saco negro con adornos dorados. Junto a ella, había una cama, sobre la que un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años abraza y mece a un pequeño niño.

Era un tipo alto, de cabello largo color rojo oscuro y barba roja. Tenía unos agudos ojos marrones. Unos ojos fríos e inesperadamente calculadores. Ojos de bombardero. El lado derecho de su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara blanca, que iba de la frente hasta la barbilla. Vestía una camisa bastante maltratada, sucia y raída en algunas partes, manchada de sangre en otras. Sus pantalones y botas también estaban manchados, como si hubiesen librado una ardua batalla.

Las cosas por fin se habían calmado, tanto afuera como adentro de la rectoría. La nieve caía más despacio ahora como si la intensa ventisca hubiese decidido dar una tregua. El exorcista miro por la ventana, afuera los copos de nieve se arremolinaban en el cielo oscuro. Bajó la mirada al chico, que ahora respiraba de forma lenta y acompasada, incluso se veía el rubor del sueño en sus mejillas. Bueno, en realidad se veía del lado derecho del rostro del pequeño, el lado izquierdo estaba cubierto por un grueso vendaje.

Suspiro, hasta cuando iban a estar así las cosas. ¿Cuánto más dolor le quedaba por enfrentar al chico?

Se levanto con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo y se aproximo a la ventana hurgando en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Saco un cigarrillo, lo encendió y le dio una honda calada. Sabía que a Madre no le gustaba que fumara en la habitación del crió, era probable que montara un escándalo por eso otra vez, pero siendo casi las tres de la mañana y habiendo pasado por lo que acababa de pasar, Cross creía que hasta se merecía fumar. Volvió su vista al chico, seguía completamente dormido, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. _"Si, pensó, sigue así, durmiendo tranquilo sin montar otro de esos numeritos"_

Se sentía cansado, muy cansado. Algo que nunca hubiera creído posible. Sonrió amargamente pensando en que dirían algunos si se enteraran que el Gran General Cross Marian, el trotamundos de los burdeles, estaba en una rectoría de campo cuidando a un mocoso. Un mocoso que ahora dormía, pero que hacía menos de media hora le había dado un susto de muerte.

Hacía cuatro días que había traído al chico a la casa de Madre.

Unos días olvidables para el exorcista, quien había perdido su orgullo frente a los dientes, los gritos y la locura de un crío de diez años. La mano derecha de Cross aún conservaba la marca de los dientes del niño, algo que algún día le haría pagar, criatura del demonio.

Pero finalmente, el día anterior, había logrado que hablara y volviera a parecer un niño y no una comadreja.

Y en cuanto hablo, el chico parecía otro. Un niño tranquilo y dulce. Había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, lo cual si bien suponía un cierto alivio, por otro lado era perturbador. Sin embargo, no le dio mucha más importancia. El hecho de que hubiese dejado ese salvajismo atrás le parecía todo un avance. Así que gracias a Dios, ahora al menos podría descansar aunque fuera un poco.

Cross apago el cigarrillo y se sentó en la butaca. Siguió contemplando la nieve a través de la ventana suspiro y comenzó a adormecerse. _"Seguramente el chico dormirá hasta la mañana, así que pienso hacer lo mismo"_ Se arrelleno en la butaca dispuesto a dormir. Pero, entonces, recordó la voz del niño.

"Me llamo Allen, mu- muchas gracias por cuidar de mi" El niño había agachado la cabeza en una reverencia de forma graciosa.

Se quedo helado.

" _¿Era acaso el mismo chico de hacía unos días? ¡Parecía un chiste!"_

Cross se sentía mareado, como si su cuerpo hubiese perdido el eje, se agarro del respaldo le da butaca.

"¿Se encuentra bien...Hum, Señor?" El chico lo miraba con preocupación con el único ojo que tenía al descubierto. Hasta aquel día Cross no había advertido que el chico tenía ojos de un color azul grisáceo.

" _Ojos claros, piel pálida y cabello blanco…. ¡Niño eres albino sin serlo!"_

Bueno eso era cierto ahora. El niño tenía rasgos finos y angulosos, agradables a la vista, recordaban…recordaban a un ángel.

" _Un ángel caído, sin duda"_

Aunque el cabello blanco desentonaba terriblemente en el crio. El exorcista no sabía que era en realidad lo que había hecho que el cabello color canela del chico terminara de esa manera, probablemente el ataque del demonio, pero Cross no estaba contento con aquello. Ese cabello sería algo que el niño lamentaría en poco tiempo.

Bueno, no era lo único que lamentaría.

Cross sonrió y miro al niño que ahora lo observaba con cierto aire de alarma.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada- dijo Cross moviendo una mano con aire casual.

El chico compuso una sonrisa de alivio que resultaba fascinante y chistosa a la vez. Miro en redor con aire curioso.

Y empezaron las preguntas.

" _¡Gracias a Dios, por fin reacciona!"_ Cross estaba eufórico, aunque nada de esto se vio en su rostro, que mostraba la misma expresión impasible.

-¿En dónde estamos?-pregunto el pequeño, que ahora subía su mano derecha hasta su carita y palpaba el vendaje que había allí- ¿Qué es este lugar?- Luego volvió su rostro por completo al exorcista, como si lo viera de verdad por primera vez.

" _Bueno, al menos esta vez no me mira como la vez que me mordió"_ Pensó Cross no sin alivio.

-Usted era el que estaba en el cementerio ¿No?- callo unos segundos, agacho la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de recordar- Si usted estaba allí, la…la noche en que convertí a Mana en un demonio…-su voz empezó a alterarse, Cross empezó a acercarse con la idea de _"¿Si, con la idea de hacer qué?"_ Se dijo a sí mismo _"¡En tu vida has sido capaz de consolar a nadie!"_ Pero entonces el chico apretó los labios, trago saliva y volvió a hablar.

-Si usted estaba ahí y me trajo aquí ¿No es cierto?- el pequeño se esforzaba por mantener un tono de voz normal, pero sus palabras estaban un poco fueras de tono- Me- me salvo de aquel lugar ¿No es así?- Lo miro con una expresión expectante. Suplicante.

Cross carraspeo sin saber que decir.

" _Haber, como te lo explico chico, no te salve de nada. Sino que tu brazo izquierdo me ahorro el trabajo de tener que matar a tu padre, ahora un demonio gracias a tu estúpido cariño, que estaba emperrado en matarte y ya te había desgajado media cara. ¿Y cómo te digo que hace cuatro días que solo gritas, muerdes, te arrancas las vendas y te meas encima?"_

Opto por contarle solo una parte de la historia, no quería que el tan ansiado avance se derrumbara por hablar demás. Ya hablarían de eso luego, mejor dicho se lo guardaría para años venideros, sería divertido recordárselo cuando tuviese edad suficiente para beber…. _¡¿Pero en qué demonios pensaba?! ¡Si lo más probable era que, para ese entonces el niño tal cual era ahora, fuera borrado completamente!_

Para ese entonces "Allen" habría desaparecido

-¿Que recuerdas de aquella noche, chico?- Cross pregunto esto con un tono desinteresado, como si sus tripas no se estuvieran estrujando de la ansiedad. Quería saber, necesitaba saber qué y hasta donde recordaba.

" _Así sabrás hasta donde mentirle_ " dijo una voz socarrona en su mente.

-Ummmm-el chico volvió a bajar la cabeza tratando de pensar- Recuerdo que después de que Mana me atacara, vi una luz brillante envolviendo mi brazo izquierdo. Recuerdo que se hizo enorme y muy duro. También que era rápido y fuerte, me arrastro por el cementerio hasta llegar a Mana-la voz del chico empezó a temblar-Luego se alzo por encima del, yo no podía controlarl corto a a Mana por la mitad. E-ee entonces el... el dijo Te quiero Allen- el chico lloraba ya, pero al parecer no quería detenerse. Respiro hondo, se limpio las lágrimas del ojo derecho y siguió hablando- Y y y exploto en una enorme humareda que me hizo arder mucho la cara, la nariz y la boca. E-entonces apareció usted -el niño lo miro con cara de asombro- Dijo algo, pero no recuerdo que. Después todo se puso negro y... Entonces ya estaba aquí y usted me decía lo mismo que Ma-ana-su voz volvió a temblar- que-e siga, que siga caminando- dijo con una vocecita átona. Agacho la cabeza por unos segundos y enmudeció.

Cross lo observaba de forma inexpresiva. En su árido rostro no había un solo gesto empático hacia el pequeño que ahora hacia lo imposible por no llorar.

Viéndolo, cualquiera afirmaría que no tenia corazón, que el chico...¡ _Allen!-_ grito sucorazón- _¡ es Allen, no el chico!_... no le importaba en lo más mínimo y es así como debería ser. ¿No? Como podría importarle alguien que estaba destinado a desaparecer _…"Por que debería importarme_ -se reprocho Cross con furia- _¡Es solo un crio callejero que solo importa por las memorias de Neah y nada más! El solo se metió con Mana, pese a mis advertencias... No me importa, por favor, no tiene que importarme"_

Pero pese a los racionales gritos de su mente, Cross se levanto y abrazo al niño, que se aferro a él y lloro un rato, mientras Cross lo mecía y murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

"¡ _¡Oh, mierda, oh mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Cómo es que esto pasó? ¿Desde cuándo me empezó a importar tanto Allen_?" No se dio cuenta de que no pensó en él como "el chico". _"¡Esto apesta! ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora?"_

Como si Dios se hubiese dignado a escucharlo, vio el brazo izquierdo inmóvil del chico. Un brazo de un color rojo oscuro, con unas profundas arrugas. Un brazo deforme por el cual sin duda habían dejado al crio a su suerte en las frías calles _…" ¡Cross para, que hasta pareces la madre_!" El exorcista hizo una mueca, como si tragara algo asqueroso.

Pero era un arma y el chico un potencial exorcista. El cielo sabía cómo se necesitaban nuevos exorcistas.Pensando en esto se separo del chico, que ya no lloraba, se había dormido otra vez.

Sí, eso podría funcionar, era un plan perfecto. Entrenaría al niño y así podría vigilarlo y..." _Y así podrías tenerlo cerca. ¿No?"_

Más tarde tendría que hablar de eso con él. Claro que también con Madre y con los de la Orden, Cross frunció los labios. Si, sobre todo con la Orden y Central. Aunque todavía había tiempo. ¿No?

Cross lo dejo en la cama con cuidado y cuando levanto la mirada vio a Madre en el vano de la puerta. Se miraron seriamente durante un momento y después ella se dio vuelta y salió de allí. El exorcista no necesitaba palabras. La siguió y ambos se sentaron junto a la chimenea del pequeño living-comedor.

La charla que siguió fue algo que Cross mismo había pensado hacía unos momentos. Como dice el dicho, nada nuevo bajo el sol. Pero eso no implicaba que no fuera doloroso. Eso no implicaba que el asunto no fuera una mierda.

" _¿Por qué de todas las personas que podían existir? ¿Por qué un niño, con toda una vida por delante? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué un niño que ya había sufrido?"_

Repantigado en la butaca y ya bebiendo el whiskey de la botella, el exorcista miro hacia la cama del niño dormido y después hacia el crucifijo.

" _A veces, tienes un humor de mierda. ¿Sabes?"_

Cross sonrió, levanto la botella como si brindara con la cruz.

" _Hágase tu voluntad_ " Sentencio, con una voz irreconocible a sí mismo.

El general se durmió colgado en una posición extraña en la butaca verde, con el saco negro a modo de manta.

Lo siguiente que supo era que el chico estaba gritando, o lo que se podría llamar gritos. Cuatro días de gritos y gruñidos habían dejado afónico al chico.

Cross abrió los ojos y por un segundo le costó entender lo que pasaba.

El chico en la cama gritaba y apretaba la mano derecha sobre el vendaje del rostro.

" _Aquí vamos otra vez_ " Pensó Cross. Se acerco poco a poco al chico, no pensaba ligarse otro mordisco, ya que consideraba al crio artero y muy preciso cuando se lo proponía.

Pero entonces el niño se giro hacía el. Su cara estaba pálida y desencajada de dolor, su ojo derecho tenía una expresión aterrada.

-Se..señor- su carita parecía una máscara de papel-¡Me... me duele mucho!

Apretó con la mano derecha el vendaje y empezó a temblar violentamente.

Cross dejo de dudar y se precipito a su lado, quito la mano derecha del vendaje. Lo hizo con fuerza, porque esperaba encontrar resistencia. Pero no la hubo, Allen no tenía fuerzas para resistirse. El chico, en su desesperación había arrancado una parte del vendaje, que volvía a estar ensangrentado. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Cross lo arranco de un tirón y vio lo que allí había.

Allen volvió a gritar.

La herida que empezaba en la frente, abarcando el ojo y seguía por la mejilla hasta el mentón; estaba abierta y sangraba profusamente. Si eso hubiese sido todo, le habría dado un coscorrón al chico por asustarlo así. Luego habría limpiado la herida y a dormir de una buena vez. ¡Crio del demonio! Pero las cosas no eran tan simples, de hecho nada en su vida había resultado sencillo.

El ojo izquierdo del chico, ese parecía ser el problema.

Ese ojo no era de éste mundo, algo así parecía una dislocación de la realidad.

Cuando Cross retiro el vendaje y lo vio, sintió ganas de alejarse de ese mocoso, sintió ganas de dejar ese "problema" ahí y largarse del lugar sin mirar atrás.

La esclerótica del niño se había vuelto de un color oscuro, como si en vez del humor vítreo hubiese sangre coagulada ahí. El iris, otrora azul gris como el ojo derecho, era de un rojo brillante, como si el infierno le hubiese prestado su luz. Era repulsivo y fascinante a la vez.

Entonces el ojo del chico se movió y por unos segundos miro directo a Cross. El exorcista vio su propia cara horrorizada reflejada en el.

De pronto tuvo la sensación de que ese ojo rebuscaba en su corazón. Que rebuscaba en lo más recóndito de su alma. La sensación era inmunda.

"¡ _Dios bendito! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué demonios es esta cosa?"_

El chico se sacudió galvánicamente, sacando a Cross de esa visión del infierno.

Allen, se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, apretando los dientes

-Has que pare, has que pare- dijo sacudiéndose- ¡Has que pare, duele, duele mucho!

Cross lo tomo en sus brazos lo mejor que pudo, dado que el niño no paraba de sacudirse.

\- Tranquilo, ya pasara- incluso a él sus palabras le sonaban huecas- Confía en mi, pasara.

Como si esas palabras hubiesen funcionado, el pequeño paro de sacudirse.

" _Gracias a Dios_ " pensó Cross. _"ahora todo estará tranquilo otra ve…"_

De pronto, fue como si el chico se quedara sin aire, arqueo el pequeño pecho y abrió su boca, aunque ningún sonido salió de ella.

Cross estaba más allá del aturdimiento _."¿Ahora qué? "_

El brazo izquierdo brillaba con una fluctuante luz blanca. A cada fluctuación, el aspecto rojizo cambiaba a algo medio escamoso y blanco. Y cambio un poco de tamaño, como si estuviera creciendo.

" _¿Se-se está sincronizando?"_ Cross miro el brazo del chico con fijeza _"Si, parece que si"_ Cross casi sonreía.

Sabía, por experiencia propia, que la sincronización con la inocencia podía doler un poco. Probablemente la sincronía con un arma como la del chico dolería bastante más, ya que era un tipo parasito y bastante poderosa por lo que había visto. Pero ver que se trataba de algo así, lo tranquilizo un poco. La luz en el brazo del chico fluctuó una última vez y se apago. Lo mismo hizo Allen, que cayó rendido en los brazos del general.

" _Bueno, eso sí que fue todo un show"_ Pensó el exorcista exhausto. _" Por favor, ahora quédate quieto y duerme."_

Bien, la sincronización con la inocencia era algo que cabía esperar que se presentara de un momento a otro, de hecho siendo que ya había sido activada por primera vez, era más que obvio que un episodio así se presentara _._

" _Vaya que eres estúpido, Cross, te asustas de lo que se supone es tu misión en este mundo"_ Sonrió con ironía _"¿No vas acaso por el mundo buscando nuevos exorcistas y vas y te asustas de un crio y su inocencia?"_

Vaya, su mente sí que estaba decidida en hacerle la vida más miserable, ya la silenciaria con el alcohol más tarde. No, la sincronía era de esperar, pero…. ¿Y ese ojo?

Que había sido aquello Acaso era...

El rostro de Cross quedo exangüe.

Se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente e inmediatamente se giro al chico, pensando que lo habría despertado con el ruido. Pero el niño aun dormía, por favor y gracias.

Era una maldición, por supuesto. Mana había maldecido al niño, esta era la consecuencia. Pensó un segundo en el filo del arma del demonio descendiendo sobre la cara del chico... _"Quien sabe que pasara con el...si se vuelve un problema se lo casco y listo"_

Cross ya estaba más allá de pensar con sentido común.

Cerró los ojos y durante unas horas no supo más.


	2. Capitulo II

D Gray Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hoshino "termina el manga de una puta vez" Katsura.

¡Allen te extraño!

Capitulo 2.

Al principio creyó que la luz del sol en la cara era lo que lo había despertado, no sabía qué hora era y a pesar de la postura incómoda aun quería dormir. Entonces lo que lo despertó le volvió a llegar a sus oídos.

-Si sigues pelándolos así, te arrancaré los dientes, maldito idiota-gruñía Madre.

\- Pero Madre, así es más divertido- se quejo Barba- ¿A que si?-dijo con un tono de voz mas dulce.

Por respuesta Cross oyó una risa infantil, Madre gruño otra vez y la risa infantil se oyó un poco más alta.

Cross abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Acaso era él, Allen?...Miro a la cama, no había rastro del chico. De hecho, la cama estaba prolijamente hecha.

Sintiendo cierta inquietud, se levanto, se desperezo y miro por la ventana y…en seguida lamentó haberlo hecho. Era un día radiante y la luz del sol se metió directo en su cabeza. Haciendo una mueca de dolor y cubriéndose un poco los ojos, salió de la habitación.

 _"Maldita resaca, eso me pasa por beber whiskey barato"_

Pasándose una mano por el largo cabello rojo y entro a la cocinita de la rectoría.

La cocina era, al igual que todo en ese lugar, un cuadrado perfecto. En un rincón estaba la encimera, con su pila. Junto a ella, la cocina y sobre ésta una enorme olla en la que una mujer anciana, bajita y de larga cabellera gris (parada sobre un taburete) revolvía cada tanto. Su mirada iba y venía de la olla a la mesita, donde dos de las cuatro sillas estaban ocupadas. Tenía unos sagaces ojos azules, a los cuales no se les escapaba nada.

Madre tenía alma de cazadora.

En un extremo estaba el enorme Barba, con su mono, su sombrero y las manos llenas de guisantes a medio pelar. En el otro extremo estaba el niño.

Cross parpadeo, sin creer que era el mismo.

Allen tenía muy buen aspecto, llevaba una camisa limpia, pantalones y un chaleco encima. Eran algo grandes para el, pero las prendas estaban limpias. Su cabello y su rostro también lo estaban, eran muy diferentes a hacía unos días, incluso lo noto algo más corto. Probablemente Madre tenía algo que ver con eso, así como el grandote tenía que ver con la sonrisa del crio.

El niño se volvió hacía el y también le regalo una sonrisa.

" _¡¿Como mierda se supone que reaccione a eso?! ¡Maldito seas, estabas mejor como comadreja callejera! ¡No me sonrías así!"_

Como para sacarlo de ese duro trance Madre le arrojo su bastón, este reboto en la cabeza del dormido general y cayó al piso.

Cross tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la cabeza le dolía un poco más. Luego se llevo las manos al cráneo, que ahora parecía partirse en miles de pedazos.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces, vieja estúpida?!

-¡Tú, maldito borracho! ¡¿Qué horas son estás de levantarte?! ¡Es casi mediodía!-grito Madre con furia

-¿Qué, ya es mediodía?- Cross se rasco la cabeza donde lo había golpeado Madre y escudriño el sol, lo que le arranco una mueca _. "¡Puta resaca!"_

-Ven aquí, pedazo de idiota-Madre se había bajado del taburete y paso frente a Barba que seguía con su tarea como si nada hubiera pasado; y Allen que observaba la escena con nerviosismo.

-Allen- dijo Madre volviéndose de golpe, el chico dio un respingo-Sigue con tu tarea y vigila que ese alcornoque haga la suya de forma correcta.

-S-si, señora-dijo el chico dócilmente, aunque la alarma no desaparecía de su ojo derecho.

\- Hazlo, quiero jugar póker está noche-dijo ella con una mirada llameante.

Recogió su bastón con cierto esfuerzo y continúo hacia la puerta empujando al general a la altura de la cintura.

-Si-dijo el chico, que ahora tenía la vista clavada en algo que estaba sobre la mesa.

Mientras era empujado sin piedad hacía la puerta y hacía el frío exterior, Cross volvió la cabeza.

El niño, sentado a la mesa tenía unas cartas. Con una mueca de esfuerzo las daba vuelta con su mano izquierda, la cual temblaba mucho. Lo hacía con mucha dificultad, pero en su semblante había determinación.

Cross lo miro sin entender con el ceño fruncido, pero entonces recibió otro empujón de Madre y cayo de cara a la nieve.

El exorcista se volvió hacia Madre con reproche.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir así, mujer?-le gruño sacudiéndose la nieve de la cara y levantándose lentamente.

-Cállate, maldito seas-le dijo ella a su vez, pero había bajado la voz, señalo una vez hacia atrás con un leve gesto de la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo.

Captando la indirecta, Cross cerró la puerta y la siguió en silencio hasta el rincón más distante del jardín trasero.

Una vez que estuvieron a una distancia prudencial de la rectoría, Madre se volvió. No había rastro de la furia que había mostrado en la casa, Cross se pregunto si había estado allí en primer lugar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué paso anoche?-Madre hablo en un tono tan bajo que sus palabras fueron un poco más que un movimiento de labios. Miro hacia la casa con aire impaciente-Habla, la comida se enfría y los niños deben comer caliente-añadió a regañadientes.

" _Así que aquí hay otra, me pregunto si su duro corazón ya lo llama Allen también"_

Con un leve encogimiento de hombros, como si quisiera sacudirse esas ideas, el exorcista comenzó a hablar.

Le conto todo lo ocurrido la pasada noche, incluso lo del ojo y la inmunda sensación que le produjo. Madre solo lo miraba con sus suspicaces ojos azules y nada decía. Era la perfecta imagen de la atención.

Cuando termino, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

A la luz del día, lo que había pasado no parecía tan aterrador, incluso Cross creía que, más que nada, todo se debía a que la situación lo había pescado con la guardia baja.

Si, el chico estaba maldito. ¿Qué más se podría esperar que alguna alteración como esa? De hecho, era un milagro que no hubiese muerto. Si bien no le había dado una de las balas que contenían el mortífero virus, recibir una herida así bastaría para que el niño hubiese agonizado un par de días y estuviese, ahora mismo, pudriéndose en el cementerio que estaba pasando la verja.

La inocencia. La inocencia en el brazo del chico, probablemente eso había impedido su muerte.

Si, el niño era un buen candidato a exorcista, la activación en el cementerio y la sincronización de la otra noche lo probaban. Y Cross se aseguraría de ello.

-Dime Cross Marian- dijo de golpe Madre sacándolo de sus cavilaciones-¿Acaso se te ha ocurrido pensar en el por qué trajiste ese niño aquí?

-….-Cross abrió los ojos bien grandes como si ella lo hubiese abofeteado.

-Mierda-mascullo el exorcista bajando la cabeza.

-Todo esto es una verdadera complicación- dijo Madre con voz suave.

Cross levanto mirada y se encontró con los ojos de la mujer.

Sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas.

Un fenómeno totalmente ajeno a esa mujer brusca, severa y autoritaria. Pero sin embargo ahí estaba, al borde de las lágrimas. Frágil, como si solo el viento pudiera romperla, de alguna manera, eso la afeaba, la envejecía.

Cross no podía sostenerle la mirada. No quería ver su mismo dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

-Sabes bien lo que va a pasarle. ¿Verdad?- dijo llanamente.

-Sí, lo sé- respondió con la vista gacha y una voz estrangulada.

-Y sabes que no hay nada que hacer para evitarlo. ¿No?

Ahora era la voz de Madre la que sonaba extraña.

-Si- volvió a contestar Cross, tratando en vano de sonar indiferente.

-Dios tiene un pésimo sentido del humor-dijo la mujer con bravura. Miro al cielo como si lo desafiara- Esto es casi obsceno.

-Sí, brinde por ello anoche-dijo el general con una sonrisa torcida.

Se miraron por unos segundos, sin saber si reír, llorar o solo sentirse horrorizados.

-Volvamos- propuso Cross-solo llevo camisa y está helando-añadió tiritando.

-Sí, pero antes de eso- Madre asesto otro bastonazo a la canilla derecha del general.

-¡AUUUU! ¿Y ahora qué demonios hice?

-¡¿Que qué hiciste?! ¿Se te ocurrió pensar en porque estaba Allen en la cocina conmigo y con Barba? ¿O por qué lleva ropa limpia? ¿O por que tiene el pelo más corto?

Al parecer, como siempre, Madre no se perdía detalle.

" _Vieja ladina"_ pensó Cross.

-Como siempre, eres un despistado-siguió diciendo Madre- Me lo encontré despierto está mañana cuando pase por su habitación- carraspeo y lo miro con algo de _"¿Lastima? ¡¿Me está mirando con lastima?!-_ Temía que te hubiera vuelto a morder.

Ahora fue Cross el que estallo de furia.

-¡Maldito mocoso, me va a pagar eso aunque sea lo último que haga!-escupió.

-Shhhhh, cállate grandísimo idiota- le siseo la mujer y lo volvió a amenazar con el bastón- ¡Antes tendría que matarte yo a ti por irresponsable! Mientras tú dormías la mona por la borrachera, el chico estaba despierto en un lugar extraño, con gente extraña, la cara ensangrentada y muerto de dolor.

-¿Le sigue doliendo?- Cross recordó la carita pálida y arrugada de dolor del niño.

-Sí y algo me dice que empeorara antes de mejorar-Madre volvió a mirar hacia la rectoría con preocupación, luego se volvió al exorcista con cara de pocos amigos- Si le quitaste la venda ¿No se te ocurrió limpiarle la herida y volver a cubrirla? ¿No sabes que podría infectarse? ¡Y más en un niño, Cross!

-Lo siento, pero estaba tratando de asimilar el hecho de que tiene un ojo maldito y que su brazo comienza a sincronizarse, supongo que me perdonaras por esa falta de atención- dijo Cross con un tono glaciar.

La mujer abrió la boca con ánimo de soltarle un "especial de Madre", algo que lo hiciera sentir culpable e idiota a la vez, pero al volver mirar al hombre su aguda lengua perdió filo.

Cross tenía el cabello opaco, sucio y desgreñado. La barba, que siempre estaba perfectamente recortada, estaba ahora desprolija y larga. Llevaba la ropa deshilachada en algunos puntos, manchada en otras. Tenía arañazos en sus manos y la derecha la huella de unos afilados dientes. No llevaba los acostumbrados lentes y sus ojos se asomaban en unas cuencas oscuras y profundas. En todos sus años, Madre jamás lo había visto así. Si lo había visto borracho, peleándose con vagabundos y usureros, pero nunca así, derrotado, con los hombros caídos.

Cross Marian, General Exorcista de la Orden Negra, era un desastre.

-Volvamos, hace mucho frío- dijo la mujer con un tono más reposado.

\- Si-asintió él.

Caminaron hasta la casa en silencio.

Había algo que intrigaba al general.

-¿Cómo hiciste para bañarlo y cortarle el cabello?-preguntó Cross volviéndose de golpe hacia la anciana del bastón.

Observo con atención las manos de la mujer, también la piel de los antebrazos que quedaba expuesta de su sweater arremangado. No había ni un solo corte, ni huellas de dientes

La mujer rio con su risa cascada, grave y baja. El exorcista sonrió, nunca lo diría pero adoraba ese sonido. Tal vez era porque Madre nunca había sido muy risueña que digamos. Tal vez porque el motivo de su risa era compartido por ambos está vez.

" _¿En que nos hemos metido?"_ pensó con tristeza.

-¿Qué como hice? ¡Simplemente le mostré donde estaba el baño!- la mujer le sonrió con petulancia.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Cross se freno de golpe y la miro pasmado.

Recordó lo que había sucedido cuando él intento bañar al chico. Los gritos, los golpes, las arremetidas para arañarlo y morderlo. Para cuando había terminado, estaba completamente empapado, con la dignidad por los suelos y una mano mordida y sangrante.

" _Y ahora el muy maldito no solo que se comporta educadamente, sino que va y se baña solo. Me vengare por eso, juro que me vengare. ¡Hare de tu vida un verdadero infierno, Allen!"_

-Se baño, le di ropa limpia y luego le corte el cabello- la sonrisa de Madre se ensancho- También le vende la cara y no dijo ni mu, a pesar de que le dolía.

Cross estaba lívido.

-¡Hijo de puta! Cuando yo lo curaba se arrancaba las vendas, gritaba, lloraba y se metía los dedos en la herida- el exorcista respiraba con rapidez- ¡¿Y ahora me dices que se queda quieto y callado?!

Madre volvió a reír. Después de observarla por unos segundos también río.

Aunque sus risas sonaban más como lagrimas.

Sus risas se apagaron poco a poco. Se quedaron ahí resoplando unos segundos.

De alguna manera sentían que se estaban rompiendo.

-Realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer ¿Verdad?- Cross odio la desesperación que oyó en su voz.

-No-Madre miro el suelo nevado y sus pies enfundados en sus zapatos de vieja, que nunca serian de abuela- Así que empieza a desterrar a "Allen" de tu corazón- cerro los ojos y apretó los parpados con dolor- Y yo hare otro tanto, yo hare otro tanto-murmuro para sí misma.

Abrió la puerta y Cross la vio desaparecer hacía en interior de la rectoría.

La oyó preguntar algo, la voz del chico contesto. Hubo un silencio y la risa cascada de Madre después.

Cross se volvió y miro hacia la iglesia.

" _Así que tengo que sacrificar a mi Isaac por la salvación de este mundo sucio"_

Una sonrisa carente de humor se reflejo en su cara cansada.

Le volvió a llegar la voz del niño.

" _Allen"_ se quejo su corazón _"Es Allen"_

-No, a partir de ahora será mi estúpido estudiante-masculló.

Entro a la rectoría con paso firme y cerró la puerta.


	3. Capitulo III

D Gray Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hoshino "termina el manga de una puta vez" Katsura.

Capitulo 3.

-¡Juego!- dijo Madre triunfalmente, mostrando su mano final.

Miro a su contrincante y su expresión de triunfo fue sustituida por una de ternura, hasta que vio que el exorcista sentado del otro lado de la mesa la observaba con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Le ganaste porque se durmió- se burlo Cross, se estiro anchamente, bostezo y se puso de pie.

Allen se había dormido sobre las cartas. Madre se estiro por encima de la mesa y efectivamente, si no se hubiese dormido el chico le habría ganado.

-Maldito sea-dijo la mujer no sin orgullo-es condenadamente bueno. Debería enseñarle a hacer trampas. Así sería invencible- sus ojos brillaron.

-Que cosas quieres enseñarle a un niño- sonrió Cross, miro al chico y suspiro. Otra vez tendría que cargarlo hasta su habitación- A ver si empiezas a jugar más temprano, se supone que los niños tienen que dormir-gruño.

La mujer lo miro con consideración. Y se rio, rio a carcajadas.

El general alzo al niño dormido y paso por su lado con cara avinagrada.

-¡Como se nota que tu no lo cargas!-Cross la miro con enojo por entre el cabello claro del niño.

-¡Oh, lo que pasa es que no tienes ningún sentido del humor!

La anciana lo siguió hasta la habitación que el niño compartía con el general. Algo que era del total desagrado de este. Pero no había dicho nada, Madre odiaba ese tipo de reclamos y si llegaba a intentar presionarla, acabaría durmiendo en uno de los duros bancos de la iglesia.

Hacía una semana que hacían eso cada noche.

Madre le había comentado a Cross sobre el brazo de Allen. La mujer había observado que el chico casi no movía la extremidad, se valía para todo de su brazo derecho. De hecho, la habilidad del chico con esa mano la había asombrado

El niño era capaz de hacer de todo. Madre estaba encantada con él, hacia todo lo que le pedía con prontitud, era prolijo y atento. Además estaba encantada de su carácter dócil y educado.

De alguna manera había simplificado gran parte del trabajo diario. Sin embargo, para Cross era de vital importancia que el niño pudiera mover su brazo izquierdo, el brazo del arma.

-Por eso le propuse jugar con cartas-le comento Madre - él acepto y quedamos que está noche jugaríamos póker-los ojos de la mujer se encendieron. Miro al chico que jugaba al solitario como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Allen tenía el ceño fruncido en una graciosa mueca de concentración, daba vuelta las cartas con lentitud con la mano temblorosa. Pero, Cross advirtió que lo hacía cada vez con mayor rapidez y soltura.

-No te esfuerces tanto chico-gruño Cross-Nadie le gana a esta mujer, por eso es aburrido jugar con ella.

El chico se giro hacía el. El bastón de Madre cayó sobre la mano del niño.

-…- el chico miro a la mujer con gesto de reproche en su ojo azul-gris. El otro seguía vendado para tranquilidad del exorcista.

-Concéntrate en tu tarea, chico- Madre lo fulmino con la mirada.

El chico volvió a lo suyo sin chistar.

Cross no pudo evitar una risita, paso junto al chico y le revolvió el pelo con brusquedad.

-Auu, maestro me duele- Allen se quejo, pero no soltó la carta que tenía en la mano. Ya no le temblaba tanto como antes.

-Eres un chillón, mocoso-dijo Cross sonriente, pero dejo al niño y salió de la habitación.

Esa noche jugaron al póker por primera vez.

En un principio el general creía el chico perdería en la primera ronda y toda la bendita práctica quedaría para el solitario del día siguiente. Sin embargo, ahí estaba mirando como su alumno y Madre se peleaban con los ojos mientras él y Barba solo miraban la contienda.

" _¿En qué momento el chico se volvió bueno en esto? ¿O es que siempre lo fue? ¿Será que tiene talento para estas cosas?"_

Aquella noche estuvieron hasta tarde, finalmente Madre gano la última partida y dio por concluida la noche.

-Juegas muy bien, Allen. ¿Habías jugado antes o algo?-Madre estaba muy contenta, hacía rato que no tenía un contrincante con el que valiera la pena jugar. Barba era demasiado predecible y en cuanto a Cross…Bueno, el general no jugaba a nada a menos que no tuviera una botella de por medio, lo cual se traducía en que su naturaleza gruñona y belicosa, se pusiera aún peor.

Pero el chico era bueno, le costaba leer que pasaba detrás de esa cara infantil y estaba totalmente relajado. Era observador y entendió rápido la mecánica del juego. Probablemente se le diera bien porque entendía de números, probablemente se le daba bien porque era la primera vez que alguien le enseñaba algo que sin dudas le gustaba.

-No. Es la primera vez que juego-el niño le dedico una dulce sonrisa y bostezo.

-Vete a dormir, chico-gruño Cross –los niños pequeños necesitan dormir- hizo énfasis en la palabra pequeños.

Le sonrió torcidamente al niño cuando paso por su lado. Allen lo miro por unos segundos, antes de dar las buenas noches educadamente y retirarse.

"¿ _Me miro con algo de frialdad?_ Pensó el exorcista algo divertido. _"Vaya, chico al fin muestras una ráfaga de espíritu"_

Ya había advertido más de esas miradas. Miradas "rebeldes y nada educadas", cuando las captaba, Cross no podía resistir las ganas de sacudir al niño. Aunque, como había sospechado anteriormente, el crío era un taimado al cual era casi imposible agarrar con las manos en la masa. Siempre tenía esa expresión de niño bueno que lo sacaba de quicio.

" _¿Es que acaso piensas mantener tu calma y educación siempre, niño? ¿No te enojas nunca?"_

El había visto como era el chico antes de lo ocurrido en el cementerio. Era un crío callejero, desconfiado y grosero. ¿A dónde se había ido ese chico? Cross no lo sabía.

Lo que si sabía era que era el maestro de Allen y el chico lo había reconocido como tal. Era hora de que empezara a trabajar con él para convertirlo en un exorcista.

El problema era que no sabía por dónde empezar.

En primer lugar, el chico debía ser una analfabeta, sin conocimientos de absolutamente nada. No sabría ni como hablar con la gente, ni hablemos de cómo moverse en una batalla. Con eso en mente, el exorcista comenzó a planificar sesiones de entrenamiento para el chico. Lo primero sería enseñarle a leer y escribir. También debía enseñarle algo de matemáticas. Cross odiaba los números, sobre todo si estos estaban en rojo en la cuenta de algún bar.

Sentó al chico junto con él en la mesa del saloncito de la rectoría. Había pedido a Madre un libro, papel y lápiz. Pensaba burlarse un rato de la necedad del crio, antes de enseñarle de verdad. A fin de cuentas, no pensaba olvidar los cuatro días infernales que le había hecho pasar.

Pero, como si quisiera frustrarle los planes y su diversión, Allen tomo el libro que el general le ofreció y leyó sin problemas las líneas indicadas.

" _¡Maldito! ¿Cómo es que sabes leer? ¿Cómo? ¡Te odio, crió del demonio!"_

-¿Sabes leer?-pregunto Cross, intento fingir un tono alegre y despreocupado, pero su mirada asesina lo delataba.

-Sí, aprendí a los…Mmmmm en realidad no recuerdo cuando aprendí. Pero sé que si me equivocaba con los nombres de los artistas del circo a la hora de comer, me regañaban y me pegaban-Allen dijo esto con una vos despreocupada, pero tuvo el mismo éxito que el general al intentar disimular una mirada triste.

-¿Y sabes escribir?-Cross odio su estúpido tono amable.

-Si- el chico lo miro inquisitivamente-¿Quiere que escriba, maestro? Aunque solo puedo usar la mano derecha.- dijo con tono de disculpa.

-Sí, hazlo- Cross le indico un par de líneas. Tenía curiosidad. ¿Quien le había enseñado a leer y escribir? Sabía que Mana no había tenido nada que ver con aquello. Bueno en realidad, la posibilidad de que Mana pudiera enseñar algo a alguien era bastante imposible.

Observo mientras el chico escribía. Aún existía la posibilidad de que el mocoso tuviese esa letra temblorosa y desprolija que todos los críos tenían al empezar a escribir. La letra propia de la gente que no era analfabeta, pero estaba casi en el límite. Pero nuevamente, Allen frustro sus expectativas.

Había escrito las líneas indicadas con una letra fluida y pulcra. Incluso, Cross reparo en que estaba inclinada hacia la derecha.

" _Incluso es más prolija y entendible que la mía"_ pensó el exorcista con envidia.

El chico levanto la cabeza y lo miro en silencio.

" _¿A caso detecto algo de presunción?"_

-Bien hecho- dijo y sin previo aviso le dio un coscorrón al chico.

Para su sorpresa, el chico lo esquivo con facilidad. Cross lo miro asombrado, Allen le devolvió una mirada inocente y algo sorprendida. ¿Se había confundido y el chico había girado la cabeza justo en el mismo momento?

Pero vio una leve sonrisa insolente en las comisuras de sus labios.

" _¿Chico, te burlas de mi?"_

Sin previo aviso se inclino sobre la mesa y agarro al niño por las mejillas. Está vez Allen no pudo zafarse.

-Auu ¿Maeshhtro que hasheee?-el chico se echo hacía atrás intentando que el otro lo soltara.

-¿Te estabas burlando de mi, mocoso idiota? ¿Eh?-Cross atrajo la cabeza del chico más hacía sí y apretó con fuerza. Su mirada era feroz.

-¡N-No! No me burlaba maestro-dijo el chico con voz temblorosa-¡No me burlaba!

Cross lo soltó, el chico volvió a su lugar. Se alegro al comprobar que tenía el ojo bañado en lágrimas de dolor. Se palpo la cara con la mano derecha, hizo una mueca y lo miro. El gesto insolente había desaparecido por completo de su rostro.

-Bien, volvamos a donde nos quedamos- Cross hablo con frialdad, el chico asintió.

Estudiaron toda la tarde en silencio.

Cross mantenía una expresión insondable.

El chico con la cabeza gacha hacía lo que le indicaba sin emitir sonido.

" _Sii... me debes respeto, mocoso. ¡Así aprenderás, que a mí no me engañas!"_

Cerca de las siete de la tarde, Madre se les acerco. Entrecerró los ojos. El chico tenía aspecto de apaleado y las mejillas hinchadas, mientras que el exorcista junto a él fumaba y parecía pagado de sí.

-Cross ¿Podrías acercarte un momento?-dijo con vos suave-Quiero comentarte algo.

Haciendo un gesto de hastió, el hombre se levanto y fue hasta donde estaba la mujer.

Miro al chico.

-Sigue con tu tarea, no te atrevas a levantarte-dijo con un tono incuestionable.

-Sí, maestro-dijo el niño dócilmente

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme?-dijo Cross cruzándose de brazos frente a la mujer

El bastón de Madre oscilo como un péndulo.

Cross cayó al suelo tomándose la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué me golpeas ahora?!- dijo con un tono lloroso.

-Considéralo karma por golpear a Allen. La cena estará en cinco minutos, lávense las manos y vengan a comer-salió pisando fuerte hacía la cocina.

-Maldita arpía-mascullo Cross evaluando los daños en su cabeza.

-Te oí, Cross Marian-dijo una voz furibunda desde la cocina.

El exorcista se encogió un poco. Entonces una mano pequeña apareció frente a su campo visual.

-Vamos, Maestro, vamos antes de que se enoje más- dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano.

Cross lo miro incrédulo. ¿Por qué estaba ahí parado delante de él? ¿Y cómo demonios un niño pequeño podría levantarlo? ¿Y por qué querría hacerlo?

Al parecer el chico pensaba lo mismo, porque sonrió con incomodidad.

Cross reparo en las mejillas hinchadas del pequeño. Ahora lamentaba haberse comportado así.

" _Soy un maldito estúpido"_

Entonces el exorcista rio, se rio a carcajadas. Tomo la mano del niño y lo hizo caer.

Allen soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando se precipito al suelo.

-Maestro, eso no fue justo- le reclamo enfadado.

-¡Ya cállate, aprendiz idiota!-Cross se levanto, levanto al chico jalándolo por la espalda de la camisa.

-Vamos a comer-dijo con una sonrisa. Una de las contadas y verdaderas sonrisas de ese hombre extraño y gruñón- Tienes hambre. ¿No?

-¡Sí!- también había una autentica sonrisa en la cara del chico.

Dieron un par de pasos, cuando Madre salió de la cocina bastón en ristre.

-¿Qué tanto están haciendo? ¿Es que no quieren comer?

-¿No le dije que se iba a enojar más, maestro?-Allen tenía otra vez esa mirada insolente.

" _¡Juro que voy a matarte, chico!"_


	4. Capitulo IV

D Gray Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hoshino "termina el manga de una puta vez" Katsura.

Resumen de estas semanas:

Mi computadora decidió morirse y por eso deje de publicar.

Entre hoy y mañana, publico los capítulos que faltan.

¡Ya empecé a escribir la segunda parte!

¡Soy odontologa!

Capitulo 4.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Cross encontró al chico en el cementerio. Tres semanas en las que Allen había mejorado notablemente. Y aunque el exorcista no lo demostraba, estaba contento. El niño podía mover muy bien su brazo izquierdo ahora, sin dudas las noches de poker con Madre habían ayudado mucho. También estaba el hecho de que, con el fin de ayudar aún más en su rehabilitación (y no olvidemos al entretenimiento retorcido de cierto general muy, pero muy vengativo), Allen tenía que hacer todo con la mano izquierda, desde escribir hasta repartir las cartas en la mesa de juego. Debía ser rápido o Madre se enojaba con él y el bastón era un arma de temer tanto para el pequeño como para el maestro de este.

Habrían sido unos pacíficos días, pero el dolor del ojo seguía y Cross empezaba a pensar en qué clase de maldición sería aquella. Al perecer el dolor estaba presente durante todo el día, pero era soportable o al menos el chico no se quejaba. Se notaba que le dolía por la tensión manifiesta en su rostro, un par de veces lo veía llevarse la mano derecha, la que era de tamaño y de peso normal, al vendaje. Otras veces parecía tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza, esos días parecía pálido, con ojeras y los dientes apretados. Si cualquiera de ellos le hablaba un poco cerca, apretaba la mandíbula y cerraba los ojos como si le hubiesen gritado. Pero si alguien le preguntaba, daba un respingo, ponía una expresión culpable y enseguida componía una sonrisa falsa, como si nada pasara, pero contestaba con monosílabos, como si no estuviera del todo presente allí.

Cuando empezó a advertir ese comportamiento, por un lado se sentía preocupado, pero por otro estuvo a punto de golpear al crio. ¿Por qué no decía abiertamente que le dolía? ¿Por qué se hacía el fuerte? Era un crio ¿No? ¿Cuándo iba a llorar si algo le dolía si no era ahora que tenía edad para hacerlo?

-Probablemente, no quiera preocuparnos-dijo Madre.

Aquel día solo estaban ella y Cross en la cocina de la rectoría. Allen estaba fuera con Barba y Timcampy. El chico adoraba al golem dorado desde que lo había visto por primera vez, aquella mañana nevada en la que el exorcista y Madre pensaron en él como un cerdo a sacrificar.

Aquella vez, el golem había aparecido en la cocina. Voló y se poso en la cabeza del general, quien ni se inmuto. El niño del vendaje, en cambio, estaba pasmado.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo con una voz maravillada de lo que veía, su ojo azul-gris estaba grande y fijo en el golem dorado.

\- ¿Qué cosa, chico?-dijo el general, hasta que advirtió a lo que se refería el pequeño-¿Oh, te refieres a Tim? Es un golem, sirve para comunicarse- lo tomo de su cabeza, lo bajo y se lo mostro. El chico se bajo de su asiento y corrió hasta el exorcista para ver al golem de cerca. Estiro su manito para tocarlo.

Cross lo contemplaba con aire divertido, algo malicioso. Timcampy era de morder a los extraños. ¿Será que tendría que vendar la mano del crío en breves instantes?

" _Devolución de gentilezas, mocoso"_ pensó con sorna.

Pero Tim no lo mordió, si no que se dejo tocar y luego se froto contra la mejilla derecha del niño. Este soltó un gritito de alegría.

-¡Wov eres muy lindo!-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, el golem aleteo un poco haciéndole cosquillas con las alas. El chico volvió a reír encantado.

-Ya, ya déjalo Tim- de alguna manera Cross parecía algo celoso ahora- y tu siéntate y acaba de comer- le gruño al niño.

-Si señor- dijo Allen. Dejo al golem, este volvió a volar hasta la cabeza del exorcista y allí se quedo quieto como un adorno algo extraño.

\- Y no me llames señor-añadió Cross con un gruñido- A partir de hoy seré tu maestro. ¿Está claro?- miro con atención al chico, prestando atención a sus gestos.

-Sí, maestro- el chico asintió obedientemente.

Así que cuando estaba ayudando a Madre, estudiando o viéndoselas con las cartas; el chico iba y venía en compañía del golem de Cross.

Desde afuera les llegaron un par de risas y un grito de Allen

-¡Tim, ven, devuélvemelo!-al parecer el golem se había llevado el gorro, ahora de Allen anteriormente de Barba-¡Y si vuelas muy lejos, te va a comer un gato!

Tanto Madre como Cross lo observaban desde la ventanita de la rectoría. El chico corría para todos lados riendo en la nieve.

-Empeora por la noches, aunque no todas las noches son iguales, hay veces que es mucho peor-Cross hablaba más para sí mismo que para Madre- Incluso ha llegado a tener fiebre.

" _Al menos ahora no grita. Aunque no se que es mejor, si sus gritos o el que se quede con el ojo abierto sin ver nada."_

Cuando el chico se quedaba así, parecía como si algo o alguien lo llamara. Su ojo derecho se quedaba opaco, como si estuviese vuelto hacia adentro. Hacía su propio infierno.

A pesar de haber visto todo tipo de cosas en su vida, ver eso aterraba al exorcista. A veces temía que Allen no volviera de esos trances. ¿Y si se perdía en ellos? ¿Y si está vez no volvía?

Sabía que algún día esa realidad los alcanzaría, pero deseaba demorarla lo más posible.

Pero entonces, después de minutos de llamarlo con desesperación el chico volvía, lo miraba con confusión y luego sonreía, lo que hacía que el general la emprendiera contra el chiquillo.

-Sí, he notado que hay veces en las que parece aturdido, como si no entendiera que se le dice. Esas veces su juego se vuelve lento, casi como si jugara con otra persona- Madre dijo eso sin pensar, hasta que reparo en la mirada del otro- No me refería a eso ¡Dios, no quiero referirme a eso! No todavía.

-Lo sé, no pasa nada- dijo Cross con un tono apaciguador, aunque sintió un escalofrío.

En ese momento Allen gritaba a Barba, al parecer el grandote lo estaba abrazando, o más bien estrujando.

-Al menos ya no sangra tanto como antes- dijo el general con cierto alivio en la voz.

-Sí, parece que por fin se está curando la herida, aunque es una pena, va a quedarle una cicatriz- dijo Madre cabizbaja- Es un niño muy lindo, en unos años será un rompecorazones.

-¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?- dijo Cross sin dar crédito a sus oídos

-Lo que escuchaste, ¿Qué, celoso?- Madre lo miro sonriente y con los ojos brillantes.

\- Bah, como si me importara.

-Igual, es un poco extraño ver como se está recuperando, cualquiera habría afirmado que perdería el ojo. De hecho, hubiese apostado mi cabeza a que así sería.

\- Tú apostarías lo que fuera en donde fuera- dijo Cross con aire divertido-pero tienes razón, me sorprendió ver que su ojo izquierdo se está recuperando.

-Espero poder quitarle la venda en uno o dos días, no quiero que se le macere la piel.

-Lo mimas demasiado, vieja- Cross salto ágilmente para evitar el bastonazo.

-¡¿A quién llamas vieja?!- Madre volvió a levantar su arma contra el exorcista, quien retrocedió.

Siguió una breve lucha, que Madre gano por K.O.

-De todas maneras, diría que avanzo mucho en estos días, tanto que casi no me lo creó-dijo el general, mientras se frotaba la cabeza y allí donde la mujer lo había "acariciado".

-Sí, es inteligente, aunque algo despistado. Pero digamos que eso se le va a quitar en unos años. Aunque jugando a las cartas no lo parece-hizo una pausa- De todas formas, que me dices de su brazo. ¿Ya pudo hacer una invocación?

-Hum, diría que vamos por buen camino -dijo Cross con aire pensativo.

Esa era una forma de decirlo.

Solo hacía cinco días que habían empezado con eso.

-Allen, ¿Quién soy?- pregunto Cross con un tono duro frente al chico de cabellera blanca.

Estaban en el patio trasero de la rectoría, eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana y hacía un frío de los mil demonios. Se habían levantado temprano, en realidad Allen se había despertado cerca de las siete y había ido donde Madre a reclamar su desayuno. Luego está le había dicho que despertara al general. El pequeño lo hizo y volvió a la cocina, lloroso y con un golpe en el mentón.

-Me dijo que no moleste, que tenía resaca y que quería dormir- dijo haciendo puchero.

Madre se contuvo de sonreír, el niño era una ternura así. Pero entonces volvió a reparar en el mentón del chico que comenzaba a hincharse.

" _Jodido borracho, ya verá"_

-Espéralo afuera, Allen- dijo Madre con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, el chico obedeció y salió.

Unos minutos después, el general "salió" por la puerta de atrás.

-¡Y a ver si con esto se te quita la resaca, sucio borracho inmundo!- dijo la señora, lanzándolo fuera, cerro de un portazo y más nieve cayó sobre Cross.

El chico se acerco y lo miro desde arriba. El golpe en el mentón parecía una acusación en su blanco rostro.

-¿Se encuentra bien, maestro?- ¿Por qué le parecía que el crio disfrutaba esa situación?

Cross se puso de pie y encaro al chico, quien retrocedió un paso, mirándolo con desconfianza, no quería otro golpe.

" _Por supuesto que me miras así, aún no olvidas los malos tratos, ¿no? Creo que ni toda la ternura del mundo pueden hacer olvidar la crueldad recibida a tan temprana edad "_

Suspiro.

A veces su propia idiotez lo cansaba.

-Mi maestro-contesto el chico con resolución.

-Así es, soy tu maestro y como tal, empezaremos tu entrenamiento para convertirte en exorcista. Lo primero es tu brazo.

El chico se miro el brazo izquierdo.

-Ese brazo es un arma anti-demonio-dijo Cross con un tono seco. Jamás había enseñado nada a nadie y no sabía muy bien cómo explicarse, pero dadas las circunstancias, le explicaría lo más posible al chico.

-¿Exorcista? ¿Arma? ¿Demonio?-replico el chico sin entender-¿Mi brazo es un arma?

-Sí, es por eso que se ve así-Cross empezó a caminar hacia el chico, quien se encogió un poco, pero dejo que el exorcista tomara su brazo izquierdo-¿Ves esa cruz en el dorso de tu mano? Ese es el centro de tu arma, tu inocencia.- La cruz grabada allí tenía un brillo propio, acentuado por el reflejo del sol en la nieve. El brillo verdoso, que a ojos del general se veía bastante puro, por no decir verdaderamente hermoso. Vio que el chico también la miraba maravillado. Probablemente en toda su vida se había fijado en ella, seguramente ni quería verse ese brazo.

Soltó al chico y volvió a mirarlo de frente. Está vez el miraba desde arriba.

-Sí, tu brazo es un arma, pero no un arma cualquiera. Este tipo de armas requieren de una activación. Cosa que tú ya hiciste aquella noche en el cementerio- Cross siguió su paseo y explico esto con el mismo tono seco de antes. Reparo en que el chico se tenso cuando dijo lo del cementerio, pero lo dejo pasar, tenían que trabajar en la inocencia del niño cuanto antes.

-También te has sincronizado con ella, puede que no lo recuerdes porque tenías fiebre- siguió el exorcista, el chiquillo estaba inmóvil, mirándolo inexpresivamente.

-Bien con eso dicho, empezaremos con esto. Allen activa tu inocencia.- dijo el general dejando su paseo y mirando al niño.

-¿Inocencia? ¿Y cómo hago eso? Yo…no sé como paso en el cementerio-dijo con una voz apenas audible. Trago y lo miro con ansiedad.

-¡Tu brazo, actívalo!-le ordeno Cross con un tono que no admitía replicas.

-Bueno ¿Pero cómo lo hago?- el chico parecía algo desesperado ahora.

\- Hum, bueno…-eso tomo por sorpresa a Cross, no quería poner así al chico-Bueno concéntrate en tu cruz y piensa en….Hum…-No sabía que más decir. No tenía la más pálida idea de cómo activar una inocencia así. Si bien María era una inocencia parasita, su activación no tenía nada que ver con una activación normal.

También estaba el miedo que sentía. Mejor dicho, el miedo que se retorcía en su interior.

Claro que el chico había activado ya su inocencia, incluso se había sincronizado con ella. Pero no lo había hecho conscientemente, por experiencia sabía que las inocencias, a veces, actuaban por sí mismas frente a los demonios. Sobre todo en portadores inexpertos y más en los jóvenes. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de un fallo estaba presente ¿No? No sabía cuál era su grado de sincronización, de hecho no sabía nada sobre la inocencia del crío. Ahora lamentaba no haber llevado al chico al cuartel general. Pero las dudas no se iban y no tenía tiempo para repasarlas ¿Y si resultaba que la activaba por voluntad propia y se convertía en un caído?

No quería ni pensar en eso….Dios, ¿cómo es que las cosas cuando parecían encaminarse se volvían tan negras?

" _¡¿Qué demonios hago si se convierte en un caído?!"_ pensó Cross con ansiedad _"¡¿ En qué pensaba cuando le dije que la active sin más?! ¡Soy un maldito idiota!"_

No se dio cuenta de que el chico lo miraba esperando una respuesta, tampoco se dio cuenta del cambio en el gesto de tranquila curiosidad de su alumno por una expresión impaciente y finalmente algo enojada.

Allen suspiro y dejo de mirarlo, como si su maestro ya no le fuera de utilidad.

 _"Un estúpido que no tiene la menor..."_

Aquello saco al exorcista de sus pensamientos, sintió furia y vergüenza a la vez.

" _¡¿Quien te crees que eres, criatura del demonio?!"_

Levanto la mano con ganas de abofetearlo y sacudirle su impertinencia, pero…

El chico miraba su brazo con la misma expresión concentrada con la que miraba las cartas. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.

El general, bajo la mano lentamente. ¿Ocurriría algo realmente?

¿Invocaría o se convertiría en un caído? ¿La dama o el tigre?

" _Tal vez no ocurra nada"_ pensó con escepticismo.

De pronto el brazo de Allen emitió una potente luz blanca y creció hasta el doble del tamaño del niño. Este soltó un grito ahogado y retrocedió, ante el crecimiento imparable de su extremidad.

El brazo del chico se había transformado en la garra que el exorcista recordaba, era enorme, blanca y escamosa. Podía ver la cruz que brillaba intensamente en el dorso.

Era más de lo que Cross había esperado.

¡Estaba eufórico, el chico lo había logrado a la primera y sin ningún contratiempo! Era verdaderamente increíble. Un arma que se veía poderosa, pero… Este arma anti demonios. Esa no era su verdadera forma.

Esa arma tenía una forma incompleta.

Cross sonrió levemente, por supuesto, ¿como podría ser su verdadera forma?. Era un niño y, por si eso fuera poco, había pasado por mucho. Su mente y corazón no estaban ni cerca de estar tranquilos, pese a la expresión relajada que el niño quería aparentar.

" _Has pasado por demasiado ¿Verdad?"_ Pensó con cierta desazón.

Y hablando del chico ¿Por qué estaba tan callado?

Cross miro a Allen y de un salto llego hasta él. El crío estaba al borde del desmayo, su piel de por si pálida, estaba del mismo color que la nieve. Lo sostuvo por los hombros, el niño lo miro con confusión manifiesta en su ojo azul-gris.

-¿Est-to es lo que quería maestro?-dijo con una vocecita cansada. Hasta sus labios se veían pálidos.

-Sí, lo has hecho muy bien. Ahora desactívala, Allen- Cross sostenía al chico, lo acerco a su pecho y le busco el pulso en la muñeca derecha. Su pulso era rápido y su respiración empezaba a complicarse-¡Desactívala ahora mismo!- Ahora estaba asustado, muy asustado.

-¿Co-como lo hago?- Allen soltó las palabras con esfuerzo, intento incorporarse apoyándose en su arma activa, pero al parecer no tenía fuerzas para moverse.

-¡Igual a como la activaste! Concéntrate y dile que se desactive-Cross rogo que el chico lo hubiese entendido, aunque por su aspecto dudaba de que el niño pudiera entender tan siquiera una palabra de lo que decía-¡Hazlo, ya!- ordeno.

El chico cerró el ojo, frunciendo un poco el seño y volvió a respirar todo lo profundo que pudo. Durante unos segundos, que se le antojaron eternos al general, no paso nada. Luego lentamente la activación ceso y el brazo del chico volvió a su tamaño normal, a ese rojo oscuro, como la sangre. La cruz brillo inocentemente al sol.

Aliviado, el exorcista volvió a mirar al niño. Allen tenía el ojo entreabierto, respiraba con un poco más de soltura, aunque seguía muy pálido. Intento incorporarse, pero no tuvo éxito.

-Quédate quieto, chico-dijo Cross volviendo a un tono indiferente- En un rato te podrás sentar, ¿sí?

El chico asintió levemente y se quedo quieto entre los brazos del general, mientras poco a poco empezaba a respirar con normalidad. Cross volvió a revisarle el pulso que lentamente se iba regularizando.

¡Por supuesto, como no se percato de eso antes! ¡Era una inocencia parasita, como no se dio cuenta de que algo como eso podía pasar! Había sido un irresponsable, pensando en que pasaría si la invocación no salía bien, se olvido de pensar en qué pasaría si está tenía éxito.

La inocencia había vaciado de energías al chico y había llevado su pequeño cuerpo al límite.

" _¡Y es por entero mi culpa! ¿Cómo mierda no me di cuenta? ¡Casi lo mato! ¡Y Madre me mata si le llega a pasar algo!"_

Había que trabajar en ello, por supuesto. La activación había ido bien, pero había sido una locura. La próxima vez, tendría más cuidado, había que estar atento si no quería ponerlo otra vez en esa situación.

Pero algo bueno había salido de aquello, el chico podía invocar a voluntad. Había sido riesgoso, pero podía hacerlo. También era cierto que no era la verdadera forma de su inocencia, pero había tiempo para eso. Aún era demasiado joven.

Aunque, lamentablemente, no se sabía mucho de ese tipo de inocencia y además nunca había oído nada de una inocencia como la del chico. Era evidente que la tenia de nacimiento, algo nunca antes visto.

El chico se incorporo un poco entre sus brazos. Cross dejo que se sentara.

Aún estaba muy pálido, pero parecía sentirse mejor. Ahora se miraba asombrado el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, chico?- Cross pregunto eso como si le diera igual la respuesta del niño.

-Sí.-el chico lo miro de soslayo y luego se llevo la mano derecha a la cabeza, hizo un leve gesto de dolor.

-¿Seguro?-dijo el general con un tono socarrón. Se levanto y se sacudió la nieve. Sentía un gran alivio de que el chico estuviera hablando.

El chico lo miro con furia.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿No me ve?-dijo poniéndose de pie de golpe, se tambaleo y estuvo a punto de caerse.

-Sí, ya veo-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, sostuvo al chico- Por hoy terminamos, la próxima lo haremos más despacio. ¿Entendido?- volvió a mirar al chico, tenía un poco más de color, aunque aún estaba algo tembloroso.

-Si-dijo el chico, sin mirarlo, distraídamente volvía a tocarse la sien.

" _Otra vez te duele, ¿No es así? Y obviamente no te vas a quejar ni a llorar por más que te duela un montón ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces?"_

-Lo hiciste bien, chico- dijo de golpe con un tono cálido.

Allen lo miro sorprendido. Y le regalo una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo radiante.

-Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, niño- le revolvió los cabellos con fuerza.

-Au, maestro me duele- el niño se quejo, pero aún seguía sonriendo.

-Cállate, aprendiz idiota- dijo Cross, el también sonreía.

-Tendrás que trabajar en eso, Cross- Madre lo miro con seriedad- Tengo el presentimiento que tendrán que irse pronto de aquí

-¿Me estás echando?-dijo el general mirándola con picardía- ¿Te molesto? O estás harta del chico, de lo que come, sin mencionar que es el primero que te gana en tu juego favorito- Cross no se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

Rápido como un rayo, el bastón cayó sobre su cabeza.

-¿Es que nunca aprenderás a cerrar la bocota?- Madre lo fulmino con la mirada, le dedico una sonrisa de tiburón, que helo la sangre del exorcista- Igual que se puede pedir de un burro más que una patada. Tendrías que aprender de Allen, el sabe cuando hablar y cuando no.

-¿Me estás comparando con el crío ese?-Cross se sentía ofendido y divertido a la vez.

La charla termino en ese instante, cuando la puerta de la rectoría se abrió. Allen entro con las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío y Tim revoloteando sobre su cabeza.

-Madre, tengo hambre, ¿Qué hay de comer?- pregunto alegremente.

-Hay estofado para los niños que se laven las manos- Madre le sonrió dulcemente al niño, que corrió a lavarse las manos.

Cross no se dio cuenta de que también sonreía.

Pero tenía miedo, el también presentía que pronto se irían de allí. Y no se irían de forma pacífica.

" _Pronto entraras en la guerra, chico. ¿Podrá tu inocente corazón soportarlo?"_


	5. Capitulo V

D Gray Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hoshino "termina el manga de una puta vez" Katsura.

Capitulo 5.

Desde hacía una semana había comenzado a entrenar al chico, luego de esa tremenda invocación, había logrado que Allen la mantuviera unos cinco minutos. Más de eso resultaba peligroso por ahora, como había podido comprobar.

Era una inocencia poderosa, vaya si no, pasados los cinco minutos el niño casi no la resistía, sin mencionar que después acababa con todo lo comestible en la casa. Cosa que Madre ya le había reprochado, no tanto por la comida en sí, como por la salud del mocoso.

Pero esos cinco minutos eran suficientes para asesinar a un demonio, claro está si se utilizaba perfectamente el tiempo y la habilidad del exorcista.

Y también había conseguido que moviera el arma, aunque eso era aún más desgastante que la invocación en sí, al parecer la garra le pesaba muchísimo al crío, quien terminaba en el suelo, al borde de las lagrimas por el dolor en el hombro y el brazo.

El peso, al parecer ese era el problema. El maldito gran problema.

¿Cómo hacía para que un pequeño crío de diez años moviera una cosa que no solo era el doble de su tamaño, sino que pesaba fácilmente el triple?

Además estaba la velocidad, en una lucha real, al demonio no le importaba si podías invocar con éxito, si no podías esquivar sus ataques y atacar a la vez, de nada serviría todo el esfuerzo y el dolor, solo las cenizas quedaban.

Así que, el general pensó que lo mejor que podían hacer era seguir entrenando con la inocencia, pero a la vez, fortalecer el cuerpo del chico. ¿Pero como lo haría?

Allen estaba demasiado delgado y Cross había observado que comiera lo que comiera, el chico no engordaba, no ganaba un solo gramo. Eso también lo desesperaba un poco, ¿Como haría para sostener su propia inocencia si no tenía músculos para hacerlo?

-Necesita proteínas, Cross, eso es obvio- dijo Madre mientras cortaba un pollo, al que le seguirían mínimo dos más- Huevos, leche y por descontado, carne. Esa inocencia se lleva todas sus energías ya sea que este activada o no. Supongo que por eso come tanto y nunca parece llenarse. Y también supongo que por eso se ve tan mal luego de que entrenan con ella. Una buena idea sería hacerlo hacer ejercicio. Si desarrolla sus músculos, a lo mejor no lo tenga tan pesado con su inocencia.

\- Creó que tienes razón- dijo el general levantándose- Bien, préstame las llaves de la iglesia.

Acababa de ocurrírsele una gran idea. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro.

\- ¿Para que las quieres? ¿Qué vas a hacer allí?- Madre lo miro con los ojos azules entrecerrados, esa expresión en el exorcista no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡Oh, nada de lo que debas preocuparte!- canturreo el general-¡Allen, ven aquí, pequeño!- dijo saliendo y elevando la voz.

La última frase la dijo con una dulzura empalagosa.

-Este tipo da miedo a veces- suspiro la anciana continuando con la preparación del almuerzo.

Desde la ventana vio como el chico de cabellera blanca se aproximaba al general con una cara totalmente desconfiada.

Madre sonrió.

-No creas que la tendrás fácil, Cross- Vio como el exorcista le decía algo al niño y se encaminaban juntos hacia la iglesia- Nada fácil.

Sonrió un poco más, meneo la cabeza y volvió al pollo.

Allen, detrás del general, caminaba con una expresión indescifrable.

En la iglesia.

-Mueve todos los bancos contra las paredes, chico- dijo el general con su habitual tono seco. Esperaba que el chico se quejara y preguntara el porqué de aquello.

Pero al parecer Allen, o bien no tenía ganas de quejarse o bien se había dado cuenta de que eso era lo que el general quería.

Cross sonrió un poco. Seguramente era la segunda, el niño era hábil para ver las segundas intenciones en los otros, por algo había conseguido ganarle a Madre en el poker.

 _"-Ten cuidado, exorcista, ese chico es mucho más oscuro de lo que aparenta.-Madre había dicho esto con una sonrisa helada, sus ojos azules habían brillado divertidos."_

El niño no contesto y comenzó con la tarea.

Uno a uno, los bancos de la iglesia fueron a parar a las distintas paredes del edificio, quedando un enorme espacio en el medio.

-Bien- dijo el general, cuando el chico corrió el último banco.-Ahora empezaremos con otro entrenamiento. Has podido activar y mantener la invocación de tu inocencia.

Allen, parado enfrente de él lo escuchaba con atención. No emitió palabra. Su carita estaba totalmente concentrada.

-Pero, como te habrás dado cuenta, no puedes mantenerla por mucho tiempo. Sin mencionar que hacerlo en tu condición actual sería por demás de peligroso-Cross empezó su típico paseo alrededor de el niño- Además que no tienes la fuerza ni para levantarla, mucho menos moverla. En una batalla contra un demonio serías un completo estorbo. Un poco más que un pequeño lastre.

Dijo eso con la intención de enojar al mocoso. Quería encender ese fuego que había visto algunas veces en los ojos del chiquillo.

Funciono, un fuego plateado refulgió en sus ojos.

" _Si, esa expresión te queda muy bien, chico"_

-Sí, serías un perfecto inútil. Por eso es que te entrenare hasta que pongas un par de kilos de musculo en ese escuálido cuerpo que tienes.- Cross se detuvo disfrutando de sus palabras. Quería encender al crío, quería volverlo un poco loco.

Y parecía que lo estaba logrando.

En sus ojos se reflejaba una mirada furiosa. La cicatriz en el izquierdo hacías que la expresión en la cara del niño fuera francamente algo perturbadora.

De pronto sonrió, una sonrisa que a primera vista hubiese parecido dulce y tierna. Pero era carente de humor, era una sonrisa llena de dientes, casi una mueca.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo peleamos maestro?- su sonrisa se intensifico.

" _Te voy a reventar a golpes, mocoso. Así que ¿Por qué te ríes?"_

El general detuvo su paseo. Se encaro con el chico.

Tampoco había humor por parte del maestro. Se acabaron las palabras.

-Vamos a luchar, chico. No te contengas.

No hubo respuesta, solo la misma sonrisa de antes.

Sin lugar a dudas, había subestimado al chico.

El crio era rápido y muy ágil. Esquivo la mitad de sus golpes con facilidad, tenía buenos reflejos y era extremadamente flexible. Saltaba, se revolvía y atacaba. Aunque sus golpes no hacían mella en el exorcista. No tenían nada de fuerza.

Lo había llegado a tocar un par de veces, pero la diferencia de destreza en sus puños era más que evidente.

" _Por eso te reías, maldito"_ pensó aunque sin maldad. Estaba un poco contento de que así fuera. Hubiera sido muy aburrido darle una terrible paliza a la primera.

El niño era todo un acróbata.

-¿Qué pasa chico, es que acaso solo sabes escaparte? ¿Es que no piensas pegarme?-rio el maestro, esperaba que las provocaciones lograran distraer al chico- ¿Es que tienes miedo de acercarte a tu maestro?

\- No sé de qué me habla, maestro- dijo el niño, que seguía con la sonrisa intacta, lanzo un golpe con la mano derecha, que rozo la mandíbula del exorcista.

Siguieron así toda la tarde. Para cuando cayó el sol, a eso de las seis, ambos estaban exhaustos resoplando en el piso de la iglesia. Cross miro a su alumno y empezó a preguntarse qué le haría Madre cuando lo viera.

Allen tenía el pelo revuelto, sucio y pegado a la cara, aún más sucia. Tenía el labio partido, un moretón en el pómulo y la nariz le sangraba .Su ropa estaba rasgada en algunos puntos, lo mismo que sus codos y rodillas. Respiraba entrecortadamente, pero lejos de parecer derrotado, se lo notaba contento. Aún tenía la presencia de ánimo suficiente como para mirar a su maestro con furia contenida.

" _Si él se ve así, yo no debo tener un aspecto mucho mejor"_ No habían sido golpes muy fuertes los que lo habían alcanzado, pero si varios, algo que el sorprendido general no se esperaba.

Y también había notado algo por demás de interesante.

Tal y como había pensado en aquellos cuatro días de infierno, el chiquillo era astuto. Esperaba a que lo atacasen con una expresión totalmente paciente casi inocente en ese rostro infantil, no le importaba si recibía golpes, con tal de atacar en el momento indicado. Un poco suicida, pero bastante efectivo, así había logrado darle varias veces y a la cara.

" _Si, sin dudas tienes potencial. Por algo te elegí de alumno"._

-Bien, supongo que lo dejamos aquí- dijo el maestro poniéndose en pie, reprimió una mueca de dolor. Vaya, vaya, el crio lo había pateado lindo-Mañana no seré tan blando contigo, mocoso.

-Sí, maestro- dijo Allen con su tono de voz normal, dócil y educado.

También se puso de pie, resoplo y se quito el cabello de la cara. Se notaba que estaba cansado, pero no parecía para nada afectado con el comentario de su maestro. Y si lo estaba, no lo demostró.

-Acomoda los bancos, lávate y prepárate para cenar.- ordeno Cross- Y date prisa, o te quedas sin cena.

-¿Cena?- pregunto con un brillo en los ojos.

Eso si afecto al niño, quien se puso a la orden en segundos.

Cross observo divertido mientras el chico acomodaba todo a una velocidad alarmante.

Una vez que corrió todos los bancos prolijamente a su lugar, se acerco al general.

-Termine ¿Nos vamos, maes-Cross poso una mano en el cabello del chico y lo revolvió con fuerza, despeinándolo aún más-Auu ¿Por qué siempre hace eso? ¡Me duele!- dijo enojado y haciendo puchero.

Ante esto, el exorcista rio.

-¿Sabes que pareces un bebé cuando haces eso?- dijo el general, revolviéndole el cabello con aún más fuerza.

-¡¿A quién le dice bebé?!- le siseo el chico.

-Ya ya, camina aprendiz idiota.

Salieron de la iglesia y aunque ninguno dijo nada, ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Al día siguiente, puso como regla que el que derribaba primero al otro ganaba. Aquello borro un poco la sonrisa al chico, que varias veces se encontró en el suelo mirando a su maestro desde abajo.

-Te dije que no sería blando, mocoso- dijo el exorcista con una expresión de triunfo mal disimulado.

Ante esto, el chico se levantaba y volvían a pelear.

Por primera vez en semanas, Cross se sentía de excelente humor.

Allen estuvo de pésimo humor el resto del día.

-Allen, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Madre, extrañada por la actitud del chico, quien no parecía estar para nada centrado en el juego.

\- Mmm, este- el niño miro hacia donde estaba su maestro, quien estaba sentado junto a la chimenea, abrazado a una botella de vino de misa que había robado de la sacristía. Al ver que a la botella le quedaba menos de un cuarto, vio que no había peligro y conto a Madre lo ocurrido esa tarde.

\- Ese idiota- resoplo Madre- Bueno, por lo que me dices, ese "juego" no es nada justo contigo. No hay manera de que logres derribarlo fácilmente. No tienes la fuerza aún.- el niño bajo la mirada- Pero eso no significa que no puedas cambiar el juego a tu favor. Qué tal si…-Madre se estiro y le dijo varias palabras al oído al chico. Le brillaron los ojos. Un brillo algo travieso.

-Si eso va a funcionar- dijo con una expresión nada agradable.

-Puede que no lo logres a la primera, pero así tienes más posibilidades de éxito. Ahora- dijo Madre cambiando radicalmente de tono y amenazándolo con el bastón-¡Reparte y juega como corresponde de una vez por todas!

-¡S-si!- con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca izquierda, Allen empezó a repartir.

-¡Maestro!- grito alegremente el mocoso el tercer día de entrenamiento.

Nuevamente los bancos habían sido corridos otra vez. El chico lo había hecho aún más rápido que las veces anteriores. Algo se traía entre manos, lástima que había elegido un mal día para eso.

Cross tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al parecer el vino de la sacristía no era tan bueno como parecía.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- dijo de mal talante-¿Y por qué mierda gritas?

-No debe hablar así en la iglesia, maestro- lo reprendió su alumno, con un tono extremadamente cortes. Sus ojos azul gris refulgían.

-¿Me vas a decir que carajos quieres o vas a seguir con esa cara estúpida?- al exorcista se le había acabado la paciencia totalmente, o el chico se explicaba o le daría una paliza ahí mismo sin que le importara si le rompía un hueso o dos.

-Bien, creó que la regla que pusimos el otro día es de lo más injusta- explico el chico con un tono serio totalmente impropio de él. Cross no reparo en la mirada picara del niño.

-¿A qué te refieres? El que más veces derriba al otro, gana- el exorcista se cruzo de brazos y miro al niño desde arriba- ¿Qué es lo que tiene de injusto?- pregunto con una sonrisa jactanciosa.

-Pues, yo hasta ahora nunca había peleado con nadie. Y además soy... bastante más pequeño que usted- parecía que le dolía un poco aceptar eso- Es casi imposible que yo lo derribe. Y más si tengo que hacerlo más de una vez.

-Y ¿entonces?- Cross seguía sin entender a que iba el niño. Y le dolía la cabeza.

\- Bien, creo que entonces lo más justo sería que yo gane si consigo tirarlo aunque sea una vez- arremetió el chico- Es lo justo, usted es un adulto y yo no- ¿Por qué otra vez se veía tan pagado de sí?

Cross lo sopeso un rato.

En sí lo que pedía el chico si era justo. Era un hecho de que él era un adulto hecho y derecho contra un niño. También era cierto que hasta el momento el chico nunca habían peleado con nadie, era ágil y podía esquivar los golpes con facilidad, pero en si se notaba la falta de experiencia, por no hablar de que era un crio escuálido.

También estaba el hecho de que se suponía que hacían eso con el fin de que el chico gane fuerza para soportar su propia inocencia.

Cuando Allen vio que su maestro pensaba en su proposición, supo que había ganado.

-De acuerdo, si me derrumbas una vez, ganas- el chico asintió tranquilamente, pero a Cross no se le escapo la mirada de sus ojos- Pero a cambio empezaras a hacer flexiones, tu cuerpo no soportara este ritmo de trabajo si sigues así, mocoso enclenque- el exorcista agrego esto con ganas de fastidiar al muchacho.

Pero no lo decía solamente para enojar al chico, si seguían así solo lograría que el chiquillo perdiera más peso. Si o si necesitaba poner músculos al niño.

-Está bien, maestro ¿Empezamos?- el chico estaba impaciente.

" _¿Tanto quieres ganarme, Allen"_

El maestro sonrió y el alumno también, ambas expresiones eran asesinas.

Aquella tarde, Cross tuvo que llevar a Allen en brazos hasta la rectoría. El chico había caído dormido luego de pelear con toda su fuerza durante horas. No había logrado tirarlo al suelo, pero había estado cerca, algo que se notaba en su carita hinchad. Aún dormido, el chico sonreía.

El exorcista cerró la puerta de la iglesia sin hacer ruido. Empezó a caminar hasta la rectoría con el crio a cuestas. El también estaba cansado, pues era cansador tratar de golpear al mocoso que se movía con la rapidez y la ligereza de un gato. Está vez el chico había conectado un par de golpes más y aunque seguían sin tener fuerza, Cross le reconocía el hecho de haberlo conseguido. En una ocasión estuvo a punto de caer, había conseguido evitarlo en el último momento, pero ¡Rayos, el crio había estado a punto de lograrlo!

Miro al niño que dormía en sus brazos, ciertamente no había esperado para nada que el mocoso fuera tan competitivo, aunque de alguna manera le gustaba que fuera así. Era un alivio ver que parte de su personalidad anterior seguía ahí, seguía siendo un chico tranquilo y dócil, pero era bueno ver que también tenía sus límites como cualquier criatura normal. Y para que mencionar que al parecer era muy fácil de fastidiar.

Pensando en esto, el exorcista sonrió.

Había notado que el chico solo perdía los estribos con él. Jugando a las cartas con Madre siempre se mantenía sereno e incluso parecía disfrutar las partidas aunque, a veces, no fueran favorables para él. Y aunque la mujer era por demás de estricta, el crio acataba todas y cada una de sus ordenes sin chistar. Lo extraño era que nunca le había notado ninguna actitud rebelde o maleducada hacia la anciana. Tampoco hacía Barba, hacia el grandote, el mocoso solo parecía sentir adoración, lo mismo que con el golem. Tim y Allen parecían entenderse a la perfección, tanto que cuando no lo encontraba por ningún lado sabía que probablemente estaría entre los cabellos del niño.

Solo con él, su maestro, tenía esas actitudes díscolas y fogosas. Era cierto de que le gustaba provocarlo, pero también había algo más, algo que Cross creía solo haber visto un par de veces, el crío solo le había sonreído de verdad a él. No esa sonrisa superficial y vacía que mostraba siempre, sino una real, una totalmente sincera. Solamente con él se había mostrado sin la máscara de su difunto padre. Aquello era un hecho que el exorcista no se podía explicar del todo, pero…

" _Pero, de cualquier manera, te quiero mocoso"_

Se quedo parado en medio de la oscuridad que empezaba a caer, con el niño en brazos.

" _Parece que al fin me lo he admitido totalmente"._ Suspiro. _"Esto es algo que nunca pensé que sucedería, pero acá estoy con un chico a quien quiero sacrificar y a la vez aprendí a querer"_

Por primera vez en años, ese hombre que a veces era un extraño a sí mismo, sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar. Llorar por su vida, llorar por la vida de Allen y por el destino cruel que les aguardaba. Sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas.

¿Era posible que un alma se rompiera?

Quería dejarlo todo. Dejar todo atrás. Irse algún lugar con el chico, él era capaz de desaparecer sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro, empezar de cero. Tener una vida nueva, enviar al chico a la escuela a donde realmente pertenecía. Regañarlo por malas notas, por pelear en el patio con otros niños, por llegar tarde por quedarse con alguna chica medio escondido en el portal de alguna casa de barrio, por llegar por primera vez borracho a la casa. Pensó en las expresiones que pondría en cada una de esas ocasiones. Pensó en las mil y un risas que podrían compartir.

¿Por qué mierda tenía que pasar esto?

Estaban condenados, esa era su cruz y debían llevarla por el bien de la humanidad.

¿Pero, por que tenía que ser tan pesada la carga?

¿Sería que tenía que dejar su corazón atrás? ¿Y seguir así, sin amar, sin corazón?

Sacrificar su alma para acercarse al final de esa guerra sin cuartel era una cosa, pero sacrificar un alma inocente…

Ni todo el fuego del infierno podría expiar un pecado así.

-Sigue caminando, no te detengas.- dijo una vocecita cerca de su pecho.

Cross se sorprendió tanto que casi deja caer al chico. Lo miro, pensando en que el niño se había despertado, pero al parecer Allen seguía profundamente dormido.

" _¿Hablo en sueños?"_

Aquellas palabras…Mana había sido cruel al decírselas al chico, pero de alguna manera ahora lo habían ayudado un poco. De alguna manera mitigaron en parte el agudo dolor que sentía.

Se limpio las lágrimas y siguió su camino hacia la rectoría.

" _Si, Allen, seguiremos caminando. Nos van a manchar, nos van a herir y probablemente nos terminaremos odiando a nosotros mismos, probablemente nos volvamos unos extraños, pero al final…Juro por mi vida que seguiremos en pie yendo siempre hacia adelante"_

Al cuarto día de entrenamiento, Cross finalmente beso el piso. O Casi.

" _Fue una muy mala idea retarlo a hacer esto"_ pensó el general con culpa, aunque su rostro era la viva imagen de la calma. _"¿Quien iba a decir que eres tan competitivo?"_

-¿Es que ya te cansaste, chico?- dijo mirando hacia abajo, hacia su alumno, quien lo miraba desde el suelo, donde había caído por novena vez.

-No todavía, maestro - dijo el chico poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Resoplo quitándose el cabello de los ojos y volviendo a ponerse en guardia.

Cross lo miro y sonrió con suficiencia

-Se ve que te gusta recibir golpes-el exorcista también se puso en guardia.

-No tanto como a usted, maestro- el chico sonreía con furia, a través de su magullado rostro.

" _Si, así me gusta, mocoso de mierda. Tienes un buen espíritu"_

-Callare esa boca insolente que tienes-el rostro del general también tenía un par de magulladuras nuevas.

El chico sonrió aún más.

¡Dios, maldito crío, lo sacaba de quicio!

Cross se lanzo al ataque con rapidez. El chico lo esquivo con un rápido movimiento hacia atrás. Cross aprovecho y lanzo un golpe al lado izquierdo del chico, confiando en que sería un punto ciego, pero se sorprendió al ver que el chico volvía a esquivarlo y le lanzaba un golpe con la mano izquierda. Pero al parecer, el peso de ese brazo diferente al de su brazo derecho lo desestabilizo durante unos segundos, segundos suficientes para que el exorcista lo golpeara salvajemente en las costillas y el estomago.

Los ojos del niño se desenfocaron, boqueo sin aire y volvió a caer al piso.

-Me debes respeto, aprendiz idiota- dijo Cross mirando al chico desde arriba. Había una sonrisa de triunfo infantil en su cara, la cual se desdibujo al ver la expresión del chico junto a sus pies.

Allen tenía una mirada fría y calculadora.

Sin previo aviso, el chico pateo al exorcista en los pies. Lo hizo con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo caer, aunque al parecer no se dio cuenta que haciéndolo desde esa posición, su maestro le caería encima.

Cross cayó sobre su alumno, quien soltó un grito de sorpresa y dolor, al quedar aplastado por un hombre adulto y alto.

El maestro estaba sorprendido, nunca se hubiera esperado aquello. El alumno acababa de anotarse un punto.

Lo había hecho bien, lo había hecho más que bien.

-….-

-¿Qué, estoy muy pesado, pequeño?- dijo eso mientras aplastaba un poco más a Allen. Podía sentir como el chico se quedaba sin aire lentamente.

-¡Sí! ¡Levántese, pesa y mucho!- la voz del niño sonaba ahogada, Cross se retorció encima del chico hasta verle la cara, roja por el esfuerzo. El chico jadeaba con el cabello pegado a la frente y las mejillas.

-¿Pero, no que querías tirarme al suelo?- dijo con un tono falsamente dulce-¿Tanto querías ganar, que ni siquiera te fijaste a donde caería si me pateabas así?-Cross se quedo donde estaba unos segundos más, disfrutando de la sensación del corazón del chico, que latía con fuerza cerca de su espalda.

-¡Salga de una vez, por favor!-Allen empezaba a ponerse morado.

De mala gana Cross se levanto, ya lo había torturado bastante.

El mocoso, tirado en el suelo aspiro el aire con fuerza. Luego se sentó y miro a su maestro. Aún trataba de recuperar el aliento

Volvió a sonreír, está vez triunfal.

-Igual, yo gane.- dijo esto con un hilo de voz. Se veía muy agitado.

" _No sonrías tanto, chico, que aún así te vez como la mierda"_

-¡Y una mierda! Hiciste trampa, mocoso sucio. - dijo Cross con tono aburrido, mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

-Yo no hice trampa, maestro. Quedamos en que debía derribarlo, no dijo con que métodos- el chico parecía un gato que ha tomado su leche.

Aquello enfureció aún más al exorcista, estaba por lanzarse otra vez sobre el chico, pero entonces advirtió que este ya no lo miraba.

Allen estaba sentado en el piso, con la mirada totalmente perdida, el sonrojo de la pelea había desaparecido de golpe. Se llevo la mano al ojo izquierdo, su cara se arrugo en una mueca de dolor.

-¿Allen?-Cross lo llamo, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta-¿Chico, me estás escuchando?

El chico ladeo la cabeza hacia el otro lado, como si estuviera escuchando algo o a alguien lejano, su rostro estaba inexpresivo ahora. Sus ojos estaban totalmente opacos, sin vida.

-Mierda-murmuro el exorcista, se agacho a la altura del chico-¡Allen, reacciona!- sacudió al chico por los hombros. Era como sacudir a un muñeco.

Cross sintió el terror escalar por su columna vertebral.

-Me está llamando- dijo el chico en un susurro- El está… cerca…Es- está llorando….

Su mirada estaba completamente vacía.

-¡Que reacciones, maldita sea!-Cross abofeteo al chico con fuerza.

Los ojos azul gris de Allen se abrieron de golpe, sobresaltados. Parpadeo, miro a su alrededor, confuso y luego a su maestro, quien seguía con la mano en alto.

-¡¿Por qué ha hecho eso, maestro?!- reclamo con un tono lloroso, se llevo la mano a la mejilla muy irritada, que sangraba por un corte a la altura del pómulo derecho. El general lo había abofeteado con tanta fuerza, que le zumbaban fuertemente los oídos.

-Porque me ha venido en gana, ve a limpiarte esa cara tan fea que tienes-dijo el exorcista con un tono impasible.

El chico se levanto, lo miro otra vez enfurecido y se marcho.

Cross espero que se marchara y cerrara la puerta.

" _En el nombre del cielo, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?"_

Las piernas no lo sostenían, se sentó en el suelo.

" _¿Quién o qué lo llamaba? ¿Y qué quería decir con que estaba más cerca? ¿A quién se refería cuando dijo que estaba llorando?"_

Había tenido suficiente.

El entrenamiento de esa tarde se podía ir a la mierda. Cross ya no quería tener cerca al mocoso. Lo único que quería era salir de allí.

Se iría al bar más cercano y no volvería hasta el amanecer del día siguiente. Cuando la ebriedad se hubiese llevado cualquier recuerdo del día.

Era suficiente.


	6. Capitulo VI

D Gray Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hoshino "termina el manga de una puta vez" Katsura.

Avisos:

En este capítulo hay spoilers, muy muy velado, pero spoiler al fin.

El verso del final, pertenece al tango _Yira, Yira,_ de Enrique Santos Discépolo.

Capitulo 6.

-Levanta más ese arma chico, no te estás cubriendo bien- dijo el exorcista lanzándole una estocada con el mango de la escoba, que ahora se había convertido en una improvisada espada. El general avanzaba y atacaba sin perder el ritmo.

Frente a él, Allen hacía lo posible por mantener su defensa, pese que ya habían transcurrido unos quince minutos desde que había activado su arma por sexta vez esa tarde y empezaba a sentirse mareado, sin mencionar el tremendo dolor que sentía en el brazo. Cross volvió a avanzar, el chico consiguió volverse hacia la izquierda y frenar a tiempo el ataque de su maestro. Pero este, de repente, dio un paso atrás y se volvió rápidamente hacia la derecha enterrando el extremo de su rudimentaria arma en el costado del niño.

El alumno cayó por tierra, derrotado. El maestro se acerco y se agacho junto a él.

-Desactívala- dijo secamente Cross.

El pequeño respiraba con dificultad. Casi sin fuerzas se sentó y desactivo su arma.

El general espero unos minutos, mientras el chico se recuperaba. Se quedaron en silencio, mirando sin ver los vitrales de la iglesia. El niño concentrándose en volver a respirar con normalidad, el general pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas dos horas de práctica.

Está vez habían conseguido que Allen activara su arma por intervalos de tiempo un poco más extensos. También habían podido entablar un breve combate, en el cual el chico había conseguido moverse con un poco más de soltura. Había podido defenderse de algunos rápidos ataques de su maestro, pero era evidente que con su arma activada no tenía ni de cerca la misma velocidad de movimientos.

La inocencia seguía pesándole horrores, sin mencionar el gasto físico que representaba. Pero el general creía que con más entrenamiento bastaría.

Ahora el niño debía levantarse a la luz gris del alba y hacia flexiones hasta que su maestro creía que era hora de desayunar, lo cual ocurría cuando no soportaba más el sonido del estomago del mocoso.

Luego de un desayuno, que acababa con la mitad de los víveres, se iban a la iglesia.

Madre no podía evitar una mirada de desdén cuando los veía alejarse.

" _Cross está pudriendo a ese chico"_

Maestro y alumno se alejaban hacia el otro edificio con la misma mueca malvada en el rostro. En Cross era un gesto más de su repertorio, pero en el pequeño era un poco alarmante ver una expresión así, tan alejada de su naturaleza.

No volvían sino hasta el mediodía, ambos sucios, cansados y en el caso de Allen, con el ánimo por el piso.

Después del almuerzo, tenso por parte del maestro y el alumno, volvían a la iglesia y no reaparecían hasta la hora de cenar, claro que antes de cenar corrían a bañarse. El bastón Madre era una verdadera arma de temer para ambos.

Habían mantenido esa rutina cerca de dos semanas

-Bien, aguantaste más que la última vez-concedió el exorcista mirando a su alumno mientras se levantaba. Se sacudió el polvo y suspiro, pensando en encenderse un cigarrillo.

Allen solo lo miro, sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo. El dolor había disminuido un poco, pero aún tenía los dientes apretados. Otra vez parecía pálido y ojeroso.

-Mañana continuaremos, veremos si podemos estirar el tiempo otros cinco minutos más- dijo Cross- por ahora, volvamos.

El niño asintió y también se levanto.

Al general no se le escapo de que temblaba un poco, pero prefirió no decir nada.

La jornada había sido agotadora para ambos.

Salieron de la iglesia y empezaron a caminar hasta la rectoría.

-Cross ¿Se puede saber desde que hora está ese niño haciendo flexiones afuera?-inquirió Madre con un tono dulce.

Estaban a principios de febrero.

-¿Huh? Ah, desde cerca de las cinco, ¿Por qué?- dijo tranquilamente el general, que en ese momento se estiraba y repantigaba en la silla.

¡Zas!

El bastón de la mujer le dio en plena cara haciéndolo caer hacia atrás con silla y todo.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡¿Dime, acaso eres idiota o es que tu cerebro simplemente no funciona?! –Le grito Madre con furia, parada delante del exorcista que temblaba de miedo frente a la anciana bajita, que sostenía su temible cachiporra cerca de su cara-¡Hace un frio tremendo! ¿Es que quieres que se enferme o qué?-paro para respirar un poco, las venas de su cuello se marcaban tensas.

-Creí que sería un buen entrenamiento para él, así aprende a resistir situaciones extremas- se defendió Cross todavía en el piso, aún temiendo por su integridad.

-¿Entrenamiento de situaciones extremas? ¡Pedazo de idiota!- la mujer hizo otra pausa- Barba, ve a traerlo. Hazlo correr un poco así entra en calor.

\- Si, si- canturreo el gigante levantándose con una sonrisa, adoraba jugar con Allen.

La mujer del bastón miro al hombre pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Y tú, levántate, imbécil- dijo al hombre en el suelo, que se levanto rápidamente.

Desde afuera les llegaron un par de risas. Ambos vieron como Barba intentaba darle caza al pequeño, que ahora reía y saltaba mientras escapaba.

Al final, Barba logro atraparlo y hacerle cosquillas.

Madre sonrió dulcemente al cuadro. Aunque no debía y no quería admitirlo, adoraba al pequeño.

Por orden de Madre aquel día no iban a entrenar. La mujer iba a enviar a Cross y su alumno al pueblo por víveres. Al general no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que salir con su alumno, no podría acercarse a ninguna de sus "conocidas" teniendo que cargar con el crío. Curiosamente el chico tampoco parecía tener ganas de ir.

Cuando la anciana del bastón les informo del plan para ese día, el niño enmudeció y puso una expresión de pánico. Pero como otras veces, el crio no se opuso a Madre y solo asintió obedientemente. Sin embargo, a Cross no se le escapo lo pensativo que lucía, también noto que Allen se había pasado una mano por su cabello y por la cicatriz del ojo, parecía algo nervioso. Luego se dispuso a "atragantarse" con su desayuno, sin mediar palabra.

Al parecer Madre no reparo en eso o prefirió ignorarlo, porque siguió diciendo en voz alta que había que comprar, mientras lo apuntaba en un pedazo de papel.

Pero la mujer sí que había reparado en la actitud del niño. Ella pensaba que era hora de que el pequeño saliera de allí. Más, si pronto se marcharían con Cross a quien sabe dónde.

No podía saber que tan pronto sería eso.

-Bien, aquí tienen la lista y el dinero- durante un segundo la mujer dudo, pero finalmente se volvió hacía Allen y le entrego ambas cosas.

El chico las acepto y las guardo de inmediato a buen recaudo bajo la improvisada capa. Parecía algo más tranquilo cubierto con la capucha de la misma.

Cross estaba lívido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué le das el dinero al mocoso? ¿Acaso no razonas, mujer?- grito el general.

-¡Se lo doy a él porque, aun siendo un niño, es mucho más confiable que tú!- rugió Madre- Las pocas veces que te he dado dinero, no solo que nunca volvió, sino que me enviaron tus deudas por correo.

-¡Pero tú lo dijiste, es un crío!- le gruño el exorcista a su vez. Cross tenía los puños apretados y un ligero sonrojo. No solo era cierto lo que había dicho Madre, sino que lo había atrapado. Dado que tenía que ir si o si con el crío, había pensado en invitar a Clarisse, una de sus "amigas", a tomar algo. Clarisse tenía un hijo uno o dos años mayor que Allen y si ella lo veía acompañado por el mocoso, seguramente se le acercaría a charlar.

\- ¡No pienso darte ni un céntimo, Cross Marian! Así que ve con Allen al pueblo y compra lo que dice la lista y ni una cosa más.- la anciana se volvió de golpe hacía el niño de cabello blanco, que miraba la escena a varios pasos de distancia. Había ido alejándose de los adultos por miedo a terminar en medio del fuego cruzado- Y tu Allen, aunque se te vaya la vida en eso, no dejes que ese borracho inmundo ponga un solo dedo en mi dinero, ¿Queda claro?- dijo mirando al niño con una mirada amenazante.

-Sí, señora- musito el pequeño con una reverencia.

\- Bien, es hora de que se vayan- Madre abrió la puerta y los empujo fuera de la rectoría y cerró la puerta.

Alumno y maestro se miraron con el mismo alivio pintado en la cara. Madre tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, pero al menos esta vez no los había atacado con su bastón.

-Vamos, chico- dijo Cross-Terminemos esto lo antes posible. Hace frío.

-Si- dijo el chico mirándolo por debajo de la capucha.

Ninguno de ellos podía saber que la próxima vez que volvieran a aquella iglesia seria para irse definitivamente de allí y no volver, creían, nunca.

Solo Allen regresaría. Una vez más como el mismo. La siguiente vez ya no sabría bien quién era.

Cross ya no volvería.

-Bien, ya solo nos falta ir a la carnicería- dijo Allen leyendo la lista de Madre.-Lo demás ya está todo- alzo la vista hacia su maestro, negó con la cabeza y afirmo las bolsas que llevaba. Le hubiera gustado que el adulto junto a él lo ayudara con algunas, pero la expresión en el rostro de su maestro lo disuadió.

Cross estaba fumando, enfurruñado, parado junto al chico. No solo estaba enojado por la actitud previsora de Madre, sino por el hecho de que había resultado tener toda la razón, como siempre pasaba con esa mujer.

Allen sabía comprar, no solo sabía cómo moverse en los distintos almacenes, sino que hacia lo posible por ahorrar en todo y conseguir mercadería de calidad. Pensó en que llevaría a un niño a actuar de esa manera, mientras veía como el chico con su cara dulce e inocente le regateaba el precio del pan al panadero. El niño había logrado que le dejen la mercadería a menos de la mitad del precio original, que ya de por si en aquel pueblito era por demás de barata. Incluso había logrado que algunos comerciantes le regalaran cosas fuera de la lista, que el mocoso aceptaba y agradecía con una hermosa sonrisa, que su maestro no se tragaba ni un poco.

El bajo mundo, eso había condicionado al chico.

El hambre, el miedo, el frio, las palizas recibidas…sabía que el chico no lo había pasado nada bien en sus años en el circo. Con Mana, no es que lo pasara mucho mejor. Si bien con su padre adoptivo el chico ya no recibía palizas diarias, el andar en la calle no era una gran mejoría a su condición de vida. Sabía que en esos dos años el crío era quien debía ocuparse de donde comer y dormir, pues Mana no estaba en condiciones de nada con su estabilidad mental yéndose a pique, lo que definitivamente no era bueno para un niño.

El bajo y oscuro mundo de las calles, donde uno podía clamar por ayuda a pleno pulmón durante años y esta nunca llegaría.

Y pensar que el exorcista creía haber caminado ese camino. Había oscuridad en su mundo de demonios, había sangre, dolor y pena. Pero la negrura que había probado su alumno se le antojaba un poco más cruel. La indiferencia del mundo, sordo y mudo, era inhumano pensar que las personas podían volverse totalmente invisibles. Sin embargo, si el crio a su lado u cualquier otro le hubiese preguntado el porqué de aquello, no habría sabido que decir.

Tal vez la respuesta sería que una cosa es caer al fondo del pozo y otra es nacer en el.

¿Cómo se hace para salir de tan tremenda sombra?

Claro que, en el caso del mocoso la oscuridad no lo dejaría escapar fácilmente.

Oh, no. A ese niño aún le quedaban más tragos amargos, más, muchos más.

-Maestro-Cross sintió un leve tirón en la manga derecha, miro y Allen le devolvió una mirada algo preocupada.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

El exorcista gruño, tiro el cigarrillo a medio fumar y lo aplasto con la bota.

-Vámonos, chico-mascullo volviéndose a su alumno.

-S-si, maestro- el niño aún lo miraba con cara rara.

Las compras finalizaron con la visita a la carnicería, donde la dependiente regalo casi media res al crio solo porque este le sonrió y le dio las gracias con una cortes reverencia.

-¡Ay, pero si eres todo una monada!- dijo la mujer sonriéndole al niño y pellizcándole una mejilla. El niño se dejo hacer, volvió a dar las gracias educadamente y salieron de allí.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros, cuando Allen se paro y se llevo la mano a la mejilla pellizcada.

-¡Au, como duele! ¡Esa señora sí que tiene fuerza!- se quejo. Tenía la mejilla algo roja, lo que le daba un aspecto muy cómico.

Cross se rio del niño, quien se volvió hacia él con una mirada nada agradable.

-¡No se ría maestro!- le gruño haciendo puchero.

Cross rio más fuerte ante esto y revolvió el cabello del niño.

-Vamos, volvamos que está helando.

" _Y pensar que Madre dice que estoy corrompiendo al chico, si lo viera ahora…"_

Harto de frenarse cada pocos metros porque el chico acomodaba más bolsas de las que podía cargar, Cross suspiro y cargo con todo, ante la mirada pasmada del niño.

-Tardaremos mil años en llegar si un crio desnutrido como tú lleva todo esto- dijo el exorcista con hastió.

Creía que aquello haría enojar al niño y este lo atosigaría con frases como "¡claro que puedo!" "Puedo cargar la mitad", pero el chico lo miro agradecido y le cedió las bolsas.

-Gracias, maestro- dijo caminando junto a él, frotándose el brazo izquierdo disimuladamente.

Cross iba a decir algo al respecto, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Ayer habían entrenado demasiado y era probable que el mocoso sintiera el brazo adolorido por eso.

-Bah, camina de una vez.

Siguieron caminando, el maestro un poco por delante del alumno.

Es curioso como ocurren algunas cosas, ¿no?

No debemos olvidar que a la vuelta de la esquina hay algo extraordinario esperando por nosotros.

Aunque, claro, algunas sorpresas son amargas.

Había muy pocos transeúntes a esa hora de la mañana, de hecho en ese momento además del general y su alumno solo había tres personas más. Cross cruzo la calle, arriando las bolsas, Allen venía un poco más atrás. Se cruzaron con unos jóvenes, que iban en sentido contrario. El exorcista no les prestó la mayor atención, ni siquiera cuando oyó que uno de ellos se llevaba por delante a Allen.

Acababa de ver la espalda de Clarisse entrar en una tienda de enfrente y olvidando completamente a su alumno apuro el paso.

Dejando a Allen solo, frente a su primer exorcismo.

" _Veras que todo es mentira,_

 _Verás que nada es amor,_

 _Que al mundo nada le importa […]"_


	7. Capitulo VII

D Gray Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hoshino "termina el manga de una puta vez" Katsura.

Avisos:

Lenny pertenece a la primera novela reverse. Para aquellos que no la leyeron, este mismo personaje aparece en el anime en la saga del Vendedor de almas. Tanto en uno como en otro, este personaje es solo de referencia, ya que está muerto. Dado que se habla muy bien de él en la historia, decidí que conociera a Allen en algún momento de la historia. Por supuesto, Allen no lo va a recordar por lo que ocurre en este capítulo.

También tomo tres personajes que aparecen en la serie The Wire, los cuales son propiedad de David Simon y la producción de la serie.

¡Sin más, disfruten el capitulo!

Capitulo 7.

Para Lenny, de diecisiete años, aquel pueblo era la muerte. No solo porque en invierno había muy poca gente en las calles, sino porque en sí era un aburrido pueblo rural, perdido y alejado de la ciudad. Otro gris día de nieve, otro día aburrido. Otro día para languidecer de a poco en la cama.

-¿Lenny?-desde abajo le llego la enérgica voz de su madre- ¡Levántate, ya son las ocho!

Haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para sacarse la modorra, Lenny se sentó en su cama. Se desperezo lentamente y miro por la ventana, no se equivocaba, afuera el cielo estaba de ese color blanco opalino que presagiaba nieve. Pero bueno, ya no quería seguir acostado lamentándose de su poca emocionante vida.

¿Quién iba a decir que extrañaría la escuela así? Si alguien le hubiese dicho, que terminada la escuela la iba a echar tanto de menos le habría dado un ataque de risa, pensaba mientras se vestía para ir a desayunar. Ahora no sabía qué hacer con su tiempo. Le hubiera gustado seguir estudiando, pero no disponía del dinero, ni su familia tampoco. Así que en esos días en que no podía distraerse ayudando a su padre en la granja de su abuelo, a las afueras de la ciudad, se la pasaba en la casa, leyendo, durmiendo o simplemente lamentándose frente a la ventana de lo aburrido del lugar.

Bajo las escaleras como alma en pena y entro a la cocina, donde su madre lo abordo con su delantal de florcitas desteñido y su rubio cabello atado en un moño. Aún era joven y en opinión de Lenny, ese peinado la afeaba.

-¿Puedes ir a la tienda de la esquina? Necesito unos huevos, leche y un par de cosas más. ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?- le pregunto su madre con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

Lenny parpadeo y le sonrió ampliamente a su mamá.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo contento, hacía días que quería salir, pero por el frio tremendo no le habían dado permiso - ¡Desayuno y me voy!

-Sabía que te pondría contento – dijo su madre mirándolo radiante- Siéntate, el desayuno ya casi está.

Lenny hizo caso y se sentó, hasta su nariz llego el olor de pan tostado, café y huevos revueltos. Ese era el olor de que todo estaba bien, el olor de la mañana siempre era algo que de alguna manera, alegraba su aburrida vida.

Nada ni nadie podría arruinar esa mañana.

-No olvides tu medicación, querido- le dijo su madre, mientras dejaba un gran plato de huevos revueltos y tocino frito frente a él.

-Sí, mamá- asintió Lenny, mientras se revolvía los cabellos castaños claro, bostezaba y sacaba un frasquito de pastillas del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Su madre le sonrió mientras el adolecente se tomaba la medicina apurando el vaso de leche. Concentrado en su desayuno Lenny no vio la tristeza en los ojos de la mujer.

Desde que Lenny podía recordar, era un chico enfermizo. Los doctores decían que su condición año a año desmejoraba y no tendría una vida precisamente larga. Durante años eso había sido un tabú en la casa, aquello mortificaba a sus padres de sobremanera, pero Lenny no estaba dispuesto a que algo como eso lo afectara en su vida. Se esforzaba por vivir de manera casi normal, haciendo lo que los demás hacían. No olvidaba sus limitaciones, pero no iba a dejarse aplastar por ellas.

De modo que era un chico alegre, al que todo mundo quería cerca. Esa clase de persona que siempre era recordada con una sonrisa, por los que habían tenido la oportunidad de cruzárselo.

-¿Papá ya se fue?- pregunto luego de tragarse el ultimo bocado de tocino. Estaba que reventaba de lleno.

-Sí, se fue temprano. El abuelo quería que lo ayude con un par de cosas, porque su espalda ya no es la misma que antes- dijo su mamá, levantando las cosas del desayuno.

\- El abuelo es un quejoso- dijo su hijo con una sonrisa picara. Se levanto de la mesa y se estiro otro poco más.

Ante aquello la mujer rio. Su suegro tenía un par de achaques, pero nunca dudaba en exagerarlos, sobre todo si lograba hacer todo el trabajo duro a su primogénito.

-Es cierto, pero que tu padre no te oiga decir eso. No lo encontraría muy gracioso, no después de estar toda la mañana siguiendo sus caprichos.

Está vez ambos rieron.

-Por cierto, yo me iré en un rato también. Tu tía Ellie me dijo que tiene unos tejidos nuevos que quiere enseñarme.- dijo la mujer con ojos brillantes.

" _Mentira, la tía Ellie tiene unos chismes nuevos que quiere contarte"_ el muchacho pensó esto con otra sonrisa picara.

Si, probablemente se chismearan todo en una mañana, su madre hacía rato que no se pasaba por lo de su hermana y seguramente tenían mucho de qué hablar, aún de tejidos. Lenny siempre podía contar con que al final tendría un nuevo sweater en el cual su mamá probaría el nuevo punto enseñado entre los rumores del pueblo.

-Bueno, mamá, me voy. ¿Dónde está el dinero y la lista?- pregunto el joven mientras se ponía el abrigo, el gorro, la bufanda y los guantes.

\- Aquí está todo- dijo su mamá entregándole un papel doblado y el dinero sobre este- Abrígate bien, hijo, afuera hace un frio de los mil demonios.

Quién diría que esa frase sería bastante cierta en menos de diez minutos.

-Si mamá- asintió el poniendo una voz infantil a propósito. Camino hacia la puerta de entrada colocándose el gorro.

\- Muy gracioso.- dijo, pero sin retarlo-Que te vaya bien, cariño. Ten cuidado- lo despidió.

De golpe se estiro y lo beso en la mejilla.

El chico sonrió sorprendido, hacía años que su madre no hacia tal cosa. Pero no por eso había sido desagradable.

-Nos vemos a la vuelta, ma.

Claro que a la vuelta, él ya no sería el mismo joven despreocupado y aburrido.

Salió al frió día con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. En el bolsillo derecho llevaba la lista, el dinero y las llaves. Su madre no mentía, fuera de la casa hacía muchísimo frió, tanto que en un rato la piel de su cara empezó a enrojecer. Camino a buen ritmo, su casa quedaba en la esquina contraria a la de la tienda.

Cuando estaba a medio camino, de una casa de la acera de enfrente, salió un tipo alto y rubio que Lenny conocía. Levanto la mano con ánimo de saludarlo, pero Nick (que así era como se llamaba el hombre) le dio la espalda y cruzo la calle rápidamente. Empezó a caminar hacia la esquina con un aire taciturno muy diferente a su naturaleza jovial. Aquella actitud choco un poco al joven.

No era que él y Nick fueran grandes amigos, pero se conocían de toda la vida. Nick, su primo y sus tíos habían vivido toda la vida allí, de hecho Frank, el tío de Nick era un gran amigo de su padre. Nick que era unos años mayor que Lenny, había venido a vivir allí por su trabajo. Era un estibador al igual que su primo y su tío, antes vivía en el siguiente pueblo, pero por cuestiones de cercanía con el puerto de Liverpool había venido a vivir allí. Igual, siempre era un habitué de la casa donde era un hijo más. Era común verlo por allí, siempre con su primo Ziggy.

Su primo. Tal vez eso era el motivo del cambio radical en Nick.

Ziggy era todo lo contrario a su primo. Era rebelde, escandaloso y estúpido. Con la idea equivocada de creerse un rey. Siempre metido en grandes problemas y siempre rescatado del desastre por su primo.

Claro que del último problema nadie pudo rescatarlo. El chico era tan cabeza hueca que se había metido en una riña por un juego de poker. Su contrincante, un conocido mafioso italiano que estaba de paso por el pueblo, se había dado cuenta de la fútil trampa del joven y no dudo en hacerle pagar por ello. Claro que, el sueldo de un estibador nunca fue algo alto que digamos y por ende, Ziggy no contaba con la suma para pagarle al "buen" hombre.

Cuando lo encontraron, cada centímetro de su piel era un moretón. Infortunadamente fue Nick quien lo encontró y bajo la nieve, su primo murió en sus brazos.

A veces nuestras vidas se vienen abajo muy rápidamente, casi como si fueran un castillo de frágiles naipes. Un soplido y ¡puff!

Una verdadera y anunciada tragedia, Lenny aún recordaba la cara de Frank. Simplemente no había lamento para describir su tristeza y la de su mujer. En cuanto a Nick, por lo que se contaban en el pueblo, estuvo hasta muy tarde frente a la tumba de su primo y llorando como todo hombre hace, de pie, firme y orgulloso; y sin dejar de beber.

Desde entonces Nick se la pasaba de bar en bar, destruyéndose noche a noche. Una de las más memorables había sido cuando, cerca de unas dos semanas atrás, se había peleado a mano limpia con un tipo de largo cabello rojo. El tipo venía tan borracho como Nick y ambos se dieron hasta que Nick cayó por tierra y el pelirrojo siguió su camino, tambaleándose al amanecer, rumbo a la iglesia.

Viendo la espalda de Nick unos metros por delante del, Lenny suspiro. Le hubiese gustado poder decirle algo que mitigara su dolor, ¿pero qué? ¿Qué se le puede decir a alguien que perdió a un ser amado? ¿Hay palabras de consuelo para eso? Lenny creía que todas las palabras de consuelo o apoyo eran, básicamente, falsas.

Como si su mente lo hubiese llamado, un hombre de largo cabello rojo y malhumorado apareció en la esquina. Llevaba varias bolsas llenas hasta el tope con mercadería variada, Lenny vio como al verlo, Nick acelero el paso con una evidente sed de venganza. El hombre no reparo en él joven y cruzo la calle rápidamente, como si enfrente hubiese algo que llamara su atención. Cegado por la visión de su enemigo, Nick no vio al pequeño niño que venía detrás del pelirrojo, chocando con él y enviándolo al duro suelo.

Ante aquello Nick se paró en seco, miro hacia abajo y su furia pareció crecer el doble.

-¿Por qué mierda no te fijas por donde caminas?- le grito al niño, cuando claramente había sido su culpa.

El chiquillo solo se lo quedo mirando con una expresión de terror.

Lenny, detrás del rubio, observo la escena pasmado. Por lo general Nick, habría ayudado a levantarse al pequeño, le habría preguntado si estaba bien e incluso le habría hecho reír para que olvidara el asunto. El bueno de Nick, ¿cuántas veces lo había ayudado luego de un resbalón en la nieve o el hielo? Pero el hombre delante de él solo miro al niño con una expresión totalmente cruel y sanguinaria, ya adelantándose para golpearlo.

No podía permitirlo, Nick medía un metro noventa y estimaba que pesaba cerca de noventa y cinco kilos de puro musculo. Si golpeaba a un niño tan pequeño lo rompería por la mitad.

Corrió hacia el pequeño y se agacho frente a él.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto. No obtuvo respuesta.

Lenny miro bien al niño. Fue entonces cuando reparo en su extraño color de pelo y la cicatriz del lado izquierdo del rostro. Pero, lo que de verdad lo inquieto fueron sus ojos. El derecho era normal, todo lo normal que puede ser un ojo humano lleno de terror, pero el izquierdo... Esa visón y lo que ocurriría a continuación, lo tendría en vela varias noches.

El ojo izquierdo del pequeño era negro, con un brillante iris rojo fuego. Contrario a su par derecho, este ojo parecía trasmitir un sentimiento helado. Vio como giraba y se posaba en él. Ahora él era objeto de un intenso escrutinio, Lenny tenía una asquerosa impresión, como de dedos pegajosos arrastrándose por su cuerpo…no…Era como si se arrastraran en lo más profundo de su ser, esa parte invisible e intangible...tal vez en su alma...Cuando pensaba que esa inmunda sensación no desaparecería nunca, está ceso.

Respirando agitadamente, vio como ese..ojo volvió a girar y se quedaba fijo en Nick.

" _Dios mío"_ , pensó el muchacho respirando con rapidez, _"Dios del cielo ¿Que era ese niño?_

Un grito de su vecino lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Mocoso de mierda, pagaras por esto!- Ese no podía ser Nick, definitivamente no podía serlo.

-Ya basta Nick, tu chocaste contra él. Es un niño, pídele disculpas y vete- Lenny tenía la esperanza que frente a él, el joven recapacitara un poco.

Pero lejos de eso, Nick sonrió. Lenny sintió escalofríos frente a esa expresión, era una mueca de pura maldad, una expresión de depredador frente a una presa acorralada.

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? ¿Qué harás?- dijo adelantándose, mientras se tronaba los dedos, sin quitar esa expresión macabra de su cara.

-Vete- dijo Lenny, mientras evaluaba sus pocas posibilidades.

Lenny medía cerca de un metro ochenta, pero contrario a su adversario, era más bien flacucho, casi enclenque. No veía como podía ganarle a esa torre de músculos que, mínimamente una vez a la semana, descargaba barcos en el puerto de la ciudad.

-Quítate del medio, Lenny- grito Nick fuera de sí. El muchacho se volvió hacia él, pero no se movió. Fuera lo que fuera el chico, aún era un niño pequeño frente a un gigante.

\- Te dije que lo dejaras en paz y te fueras, Nick- dijo Lenny con los dientes apretados.

\- Y yo te dije que te quitaras, pero está bien. No lo hagas. Tal vez unos golpes te vengan bien a ti también. Aunque la verdad que tengo más ganas de ver sangre. Tal vez si los mato me sienta un poco mejor...- Aquella frase se le antojo extraña a Lenny. ¿Sentirse mejor? ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?

Entonces el niño tras el hablo, más bien susurro y sus palabras también carecieron de sentido para el adolecente.

-Tu…-dijo en un susurro bajo y neutro-tu… ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Por un momento Lenny creyó que le hablaba a él, pero no tenía sentido. Estaba asustado, el solo hecho de pensar en los puños de Nick bastarían para asustar a cualquier adulto, pero este Nick sanguinario le ponía los pelos de punta, sin mencionar al extraño chico tras él. Y encima esas… esas frases tan fuera de lugar en la situación en la que estaban, algo definitivamente se le estaba pasando. Miro al niño y sintió más miedo todavía, el chico no lo miraba a él, sino que miraba al gigante rubio erguido sobre ambos. En realidad parecía mirar algo por encima de Nick.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, criajo maldito?- de alguna manera ahora Nick parecía asustado, casi como si lo hubiesen encontrado con las manos en la masa, pero allí, además de ellos tres, no había nadie. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

-Tú… estás llorando, estás sufriendo- el niño se había puesto de pie detrás, e intentaba acercarse al joven, Lenny lo imito y lo retuvo colocándose enfrente de él, reteniéndolo.

\- Quédate atrás pequeño. Si te golpea, no la cuentas- el muchacho sintió que el niño se resistía un poco, pequeño o no, no era tan débil como se veía.

-¿Quién está llorando? ¿Quién está sufriendo?- Nick dijo esto en voz baja, ahora estaba temblando de ira. Miro al niño y a Lenny frente a él- Pagaras tu descaro, crio.

Lo que paso a continuación, quedaría grabado en la mente de Lenny hasta el fin de sus días. Cada aspecto de aquel día, cada detalle, cada color y matiz quedarían grabados con una nitidez que ningún otro recuerdo podría igualar.

Aquel día, Lenny probaría lo que era el verdadero horror.

Se escucho un gruñido bajo que venía de Nick, sus facciones otrora atractivas se deformaron y desdibujaron, casi como si su fisonomía temblase. Unas profundas arrugas con forma espiralada empezaron a expandirse por su cara, de sus ojos azul-celestes se derramaron lagrimas de sangre, cubriendo parte de los marcados pómulos. Su piel exploto, despegándose con una velocidad inusitada. Desde el interior del cuerpo del "joven" llego un sonido metálico y miles de cables y partes de maquinaria se ensamblaron para dar paso a un cuerpo ovalado y enorme. Uno a uno varios tumores crecieron por todo su cuerpo, a medida que aumentaban de tamaño se transformaban en cañones cilíndricos. Y en el centro de aquella cosa abominable que Lenny no había visto ni en sus peores pesadillas infantiles, estaba el rostro de Nick, con una mirada que reflejaba un dolor inimaginable.

Era una escena horripilante, una creación impropia de este mundo, un engendro vomitado por una mente retorcida y cruel.

Un demonio.

La cosa floto en el aire unos metros, como si se tratase de una cometa grotesca.

Terror, el miedo que el joven sentía casi era un dolor físico. Aquella cosa no podía estar ahí, no debía estar ahí. Lenny quería retroceder, Lenny quería huir a su casa y refugiarse bajo las sabanas, como hacía antaño, cuando era un niño y temía a los rayos de las tormentas. Dio un par de pasos inseguros hacia atrás y se choco con algo tibio y suave.

" _¡El niño!"_

Volteo a verlo y enseguida lamento haberlo hecho.

A veces nuestra imaginación nos juega malas pasadas y creemos ver cosas que no están ahí. Un refucilo y creemos ver sombras que se mueven hacia nosotros, un mirada rápida y cosas que no son, parecen ser. Una cosa es cuando uno ve algo que no debe existir, todo se reduce a volver a mirar, suspirar con alivio y seguir; pero ver la confirmación en los ojos de otra persona convierte al evidente producto de nuestra imaginación, en algo totalmente real y concreto. En algo que definitivamente si está ahí.

Los ojos del niño miraban al ser con una total expresión de horror, pero no solo horror, lo que de verdad helo la sangre de Lenny no fue el terror en los ojos del chico de cabellera blanca, sino el reconocimiento que vio en ellos. Ese niño ya había visto aquello en lo que se convirtiera Nick.

Ese chico ya había contemplado al mal cara a cara.

-Demonio- dijo con sus labios totalmente pálidos. Lenny vio como desplazaba su vista por el cuerpo entero del engendro y se clavaba en un punto por encima de este, ladeo la cabeza como si escuchara algo y su expresión cambio a una de total tristeza y desolación-Tu, tu primo. ¿Estás llorando por él?- Otra vez decía cosas sin sentido. ¿Su primo? ¿Ziggy? ¿Que tenía que ver con esto?

-¡Cállate, maldito!- vocifero la cosa, con una voz amplificada y extraña, curiosamente sonaba como si estuviera al borde de las lagrimas-¡No sabes nada de Nick! ¡Nada! ¿Me oyes?

De pronto, todos los cañones de la criatura los apuntaron a él y al chico.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Lenny y abrazo al pequeño en un ademán de protegerlo de aquello que pudiera disparar ese monstruo.

" _Es todo, aquí me muero. Y pensar que nunca te llevare los huevos que querías, mamá"_ pensó Lenny mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y estrechaba más el cuerpecito del niño _."Por lo menos él si vivirá, o al menos intentare hacerle de escudo"_

Oyó la detonación que lo dejo casi sordo.

Apretó los dientes esperando el impacto.

" _Adiós a todos"_

Pero este nunca llego, escucho más detonaciones, pero no sintió ningún impacto sobre él. A través de sus parpados cerrados le llego una intensa luz, también sintió un poco de calor, como si algo lo hubiese envuelto. ¿Qué era aquello? La curiosidad, venció a su instinto y abrió los ojos.

Lo que vio lo dejo atónito. ¿Un humano podía superar su capacidad de asombro?

Era obvio que no.

Una enorme garra blanca lo estaba cubriendo de los ataques del monstruo en el que se había convertido su vecino.

Era enorme, blanca y escamosa. Irradiaba una cálida luz blanca, con leves toques de verde, parecía la luz que tenían los rayos, pero en vez de azul de un bello color verde. La fuente de la luz venía de una cruz grabada en el dorso de esa enorme garra, que se extendía, medio abrazándolo, medio escudándole hacía atrás. Alejándolo del demonio, protegiéndolo del mal.

Lenny giro lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás.

Por supuesto, esa garra provenía del chiquillo al cual había defendido hacía menos de cinco minutos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el pequeño con voz suave. Lo miro con sus ojos desiguales, uno gris y el otro rojo y negro.

-Si…

Lenny lo miro pasmado, no era posible… Aquello no estaba sucediendo...

Era obvio que seguía en su cama dormido, tapado hasta las orejas y teniendo un sueño demasiado vivido.

Tan vivido que casi dolía.

Primero Nick convirtiéndose en monstruo y ahora un pequeño que no debía ni tener diez, también.

Sin duda, su mente era todo lo activa que no lo era él. Era eso sin duda.

Como para demostrarle que era real, Nick o lo que antes era él, gruño y volvió a disparar.

El chico movió la garra y los cubrió un poco más.

En su carita empezó a dibujarse una leve mueca de esfuerzo. Miro al demonio y luego se volvió otra vez hacia Lenny mordiéndose el labio. Su expresión había cambiado totalmente, ya no había rastros ni de miedo ni de tristeza. En los ojos del niño se reflejaba determinación y ¿frialdad? Si, una expresión calculadora. El pequeño parecía medir la situación y al demonio en sí.

-Escucha, te puedo cubrir solo dos minutos más. Cuando te lo diga salta y quédate detrás de mí - Lenny no podía creerlo, de pronto el niño era el que lo protegía y le daba órdenes sobre qué hacer. Ese no era su día. Todo parecía estar yendo al revés.

Igual algo en ese plan no estaba bien.

-¡Pe..pero eso te pondrá en la línea de fuego!- objeto el joven mirando al pequeño. En su rostro empezaba a formarse una mueca de dolor.

-No te preocupes por eso. Soy bastante ágil- dijo y le sonrió dulcemente. Lenny lo miro perplejo, ¿cómo demonios podía sonreír así frente a una situación como esa? Algo más para añadir a la lista de rarezas del chico.

El monstruo volvió a gritar, cuando lo hizo el chico se encogió y cerró los ojos, como si escuchara algo terrible, la mueca de dolor se intensifico en su cara. La garra pareció temblar durante un momento.

El muchacho miro al monstruo y al pequeño alternativamente.

-¿Qué es esa cosa… en la que s-se convirtió Nick?- sabía que no tenían tiempo, pero no podía dejar de preguntar. De hecho, necesitaba preguntar.

-Es un demonio-el niño tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si quisiera ahuyentar el dolor.

" _Bueno, eso es algo que podría haber pensado yo mismo, ¿sabes?"_

Podría haberle hecho todo tipo de preguntas y ni aún así estaba seguro de que sus respuestas pudieran llenarlo. No tenían tiempo de tener un debate sobre los pros y contras de tratar con un engendro que no debería encontrarse en este plano.

-Y ya...ya no tiene vuelta atrás, ¿no?- el niño negó con la cabeza, todavía con los ojos cerrados y aguantando los ataques.

Lenny vio que estaba bastante pálido. Sin dudas esa cosa...esa...garra era algo peligroso para el chico.

-No, su alma está atrapada en esa forma. Yo... yo…quiero ayudarlo...l-liberarlo- el niño dijo esto con una entonación diferente en la voz, casi como si fuera una plegaria. Abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar al monstruo, su semblante reflejaba un pesar infinito-es demasiado… demasiado triste...- de sus ojos empezaron a caer unas lágrimas silenciosas.

 _"¿Alma? ¿Ha dicho alma?"_

\- Y para salvarnos, lo vas a destruir, ¿no es así?- Lenny no acababa de entender de qué iba todo, pero intuía que para salvarse de una muerte segura la fantástica garra del niño tendría que intervenir. Y no quedaría mucho de esa cosa que alguna vez fue un joven honesto y bueno. Si era triste, pero más triste era que a ese aborto se le antojara jugar tiro al blanco con ellos dos.

-Así es, ellos sufren de esta manera. Su alma está llorando a gritos por su primo. No…no puedo dejarlo así, tengo que… tengo que hacer algo por él, liberarlo como a…como a M- Mana.- El pequeño seguía contemplando al demonio que no cesaba ni cejaba en sus intentos por eliminarlos. Hablaba casi como si esa cosa ejerciera en él un efecto hipnótico. Como si el dolor de aquella criatura lo fuera todo, como si no hubiese nada más.

Durante unos segundos, Lenny también se quedó observando a la criatura. Seguía sin entender. El chico hablaba de alma… ¿Existía tal cosa? ¿Y acaso un alma podía llorar?

Todo era una gran confusión.

Aquello sí que era duro, ¿no? Demasiadas cosas sin explicación y tan poco tiempo para intentar comprenderlas.

No había tenían más tiempo para diatribas, el niño sostenía la garra frente a ambos, pero el adolecente se fijó en que está por momentos parecía disminuir de tamaño a medida que la luz que emanaba comenzaba a menguar.

Vaya que la vida era extraña e injusta. Y por demás de cruel.

Lenny fue quien sonrió ahora. Fue una sonrisa amarga, dura y detestable.

Una sonrisa adulta. La próxima vez que sonriera así, sería cuando le dijeran que le quedaba un año de vida, justo antes de cumplir los veintiún años

Ya estaba todo dicho.

Lo sentía por Nick, lo sentía por Frank y lo sentía por los padres de Nick en el otro pueblo. Otra tragedia para esa familia. Pero, si lo vieran ahora, si vieran en lo que se convirtió, muy probablemente sus propios padres querrían matarlo, Dios, si hasta el mismo quería acabar con esa aberración. Liberarlo de ser aquella cosa monstruosa era un acto de piedad. Un verdadero acto misericordioso.

Por lo menos Lenny quería creer eso, no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso. Pensar en otra cosa era una invitación a la locura

-Haz lo que debas hacer.- dijo con una voz impla cable y segura. Acaricio la cabeza del pequeño e inesperadamente el tacto de aquel cabello era muy suave.- Y no te arrepientas de nada, niño. La vida no es para arrepentirse. Siempre sigue adelante.

" _Sigue caminando"_

El niño levanto la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos.

Y de pronto, sonrió. Su sonrisa iluminó todo el lugar, como si llenase ese ominoso día de una brillante luz.

Lenny sintió que parte de la opresión que sentía se iba de su pecho, el miedo se iba.

-No lo he olvidado, Mana- incluso su voz sonaba melodiosa ahora.

" _Parece un ángel, un pequeño ángel blanco"_ pensó Lenny maravillado.

-Bien, cuando te diga salta- dijo el chico calmadamente. Al joven lo impresiono su tranquilidad.

\- Bien- el muchacho se preparo para saltar.

El monstruo volvió a encararse con ellos. Disparo una última andanada y se detuvo unos segundos. Al parecer esa cosa tenía que recargar.

Se acabaron las vacilaciones.

-¡Ahora!- grito el niño de cabello blanco.

Ni lerdo ni perezoso Lenny salto y se coloco por detrás del pequeño tal y como este había dicho.

Enfurecido, el demonio volvió a disparar. El chico movió la garra con rapidez y atajo el ataque, luego de un modo impresionante para Lenny, salto ágilmente por sobre el monstruo y dejo caer su garra en un fuerte movimiento vertical, partiéndolo por la mitad. El chico aterrizo con gracilidad a un lado.

La luz blanco verdosa ilumino al demonio desde adentro, este soltó un último chillido de agonía y exploto en una bocanada de humo negro, cubriendo la vista del joven.

El muchacho se quedo inmóvil donde estaba, arrodillado en el suelo helado, esperando que algo más pasara, pero pasados unos segundos, todo parecía en calma.

No podía ver nada y de alguna forma ese humo picaba, Lenny se cubrió la nariz y la boca con la bufanda. Lo último que necesitaba de ese estrafalario día era un dolor de garganta con el que su madre pudiera atosigarlo luego.

-Ahora te puedes ir en paz, Ziggy- oyó que el niño murmuraba cerca de él, pero el humo aún no se había disipado del todo.

" _Espera, ¿dijo Ziggy? ¿Cómo sabe quién es?"_ pensó _"Ese era Nick, no Ziggy"_

El viento soplaba desde el norte, el viento que traería nieve esa noche término por disipar el humo.

Todo estaba en silencio ahora.

Se sentía aturdido. No podía creerlo, así como todo había comenzado, había terminado.

¡Y estaba vivo! ¡Dios, estaba vivo!

Tenía ganas de gritar, bailar y saltar. Se había encontrado con un monstruo a la vuelta de la esquina.

¡Y había sobrevivido!

" _¡Dios, gracias, gracias! ¡Juro que nunca más me voy a quejar de mi vida aburrida!"_

Se levanto, contento como nunca antes, y busco a su salvador. Si seguía vivo, era sin dudas gracias al pequeño y su garra monstruosa. ¿Le había tenido miedo? Sí, pero a la vez era genial ¿no?

Entonces reparo en la pequeña figura que estaba a unos metros de él.

La sonrisa resbalo por su cara y fue sustituida por la preocupación.

Vaya que aquel día era toda una vorágine emocional.

El chico estaba de rodillas, terriblemente pálido, temblando y sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo, _"Es el brazo de la garra"_ tal pudo observar Lenny. Aunque ahora era de tamaño normal, de un rojo oscuro. Tenía unas profundas arrugas, o eso parecía, que se iban circunscribiendo hasta llegar a la cruz que tenía grabada en el dorso de la mano. El joven se pregunto quién o qué le habría hecho algo como eso al peque ¿O tal vez había nacido así?

El rostro del niño era una máscara de dolor.

-Oye, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?- _"Pregunta tonta, Lenny, es obvio que no"_ Se aproximo al niño, que lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Ahora ambos ojos eran de color azul gris. Al parecer no tenía fuerzas para moverse.

El joven se inclino a la altura del niño, lo tomo y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, sorprendido con su peso.

El niño no pesaba casi nada. Parecía por demás de frágil.

¿A que era increíble que un niñito así lo hubiese librado de ese monstruo enorme y peligroso?

-Peque, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Dónde están tus papás? ¿De dónde eres?- el chico no contesto, le temblaban los labios y respiraba con dificultad. Al parecer estaba haciendo un esfuerzo terrible por no llorar y por mantenerse consiente.

Lenny lo miro unos segundos indeciso y luego miro a su alrededor. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? ¿Lo llevaba a casa? Seguramente su madre ya se habría ido. Algo caliente le vendría muy bien al niño. ¿Pero en que pensaba? ¡No conocía de nada a ese niño y además era todo un fenómeno!

" _Bueno, el tampoco me conoce y no dudo en ayudarme"_ El muchacho no quería ni pensar en que hubiese sucedido si el chico de la cicatriz no lo hubiese ayudado.

Aunque de alguna manera, le parecía que el niño era buena gente.

De pronto, como si Dios hubiese decidido darle una tregua de aquel día infernal escucho a alguien, un hombre, gritar un nombre detrás de él.

-¡Allen!- la voz sonaba por demás de asustada.

Ante eso, el chico se removió un poco entre sus brazos, tratando de incorporarse.

-Así que te llamas Allen- Le sonrió, el chico asintió débilmente.

Lenny volteo, esperando ver a un padre desesperado correr hacía su hijo… bueno, digamos que el chiquillo era algo peculiar, pero para cualquier padre ver a su hijo así suponía todo un golpe. Él lo sabía por experiencia.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies.

No… debía ser un chiste…Todo debía ser un chiste, uno muy malo por supuesto.

Dios sí que tenía un sentido del humor extraño.

Vio correr hacia ellos al tipo de antes.

El pendenciero pelirrojo, sin dudas.

 _"Bueno, al menos el tipo parecía preocupado por el niño"_.

Algo era algo.

Lenny se volvió con el chico en brazos y fue al encuentro del hombre.


	8. Capitulo VIII

D Gray Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hoshino "termina el manga de una puta vez" Katsura.

Capitulo 8.

Lenny entro a la sala de estar de su casa. Llevaba una bandeja con un plato de galletas y una gran taza con leche caliente, la dejo sobre la mesa ratona de su madre y se arrelleno en una butaca en frente del sillón, donde estaban sus extraños invitados.

Miro al hombre pelirrojo de la máscara sentado en el sillón, junto al cual estaba el niño.

Un raro tipo junto a un aun más raro niño.

El tipo le había quitado la capa, el sweater, el chaleco y la camisa; y revisaba con cuidado el extraño brazo izquierdo de la criatura. El muchacho miro de reojo la escena, no quería que el peque se diera cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Aún recordaba a su madre. Le había enseñado que quedarse mirando a una persona con una discapacidad o alguna enfermedad, era de muy mala educación. Era casi como burlarse de ellas y ella no había criado a semejante escoria. Sin embargo, la curiosidad lo carcomía y podía más que las rígidas enseñanzas de su madre.

Ahora el pelirrojo estiraba y doblaba el raro brazo del chico entre sus manos. Parecía buscar alguna señal de lesión o algo. Lenny no podía dejar de mirar, lo alucinaba la imagen de la enorme garra que había visto, había sido una de las cosas más geniales que había visto en su vida. Observo como el brazo se unía al resto del cuerpo del chiquillo, hasta el hombro, la piel era como el resto de su cuerpo, blanca como la porcelana; pero a medida que descendía se iba oscureciendo hasta llegar a ese rojo oscuro como la sangre.

Aunque claro no iba a decir absolutamente nada y muchísimo menos delante del niño. Miro al pequeño, que tenía la cabeza gacha, seguía estando pálido y al parecer el brazo le dolía horrores.

-Bien, al parecer no estás herido. Vístete- dijo el hombre de cabello largo. Tenía un tono seco que molesto un poco a Lenny. ¿No podía usar un tono más suave? ¡Al peque le dolía y lo trataba así!

El niño asintió sin chistar y empezó a vestirse. Cuando paso el brazo por la manga de la camisa se le escapo un quejido, enseguida miro al pelirrojo como esperando un reto, pero este ya no lo miraba, sino que miraba un punto alejado de la estancia, como si estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos. El chico bajo la cabeza, contrajo la garganta y se termino de vestir en silencio. Lenny contemplo la escena cada vez más disgustado. ¿Qué clase de padre era ese? ¿Es que no le importaba que su hijo sintiera un dolor tan manifiesto?

Bueno, antes de juzgar al tipo debía recordar que en la calle cuando se les acerco, el pelirrojo parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

El tipo venía corriendo, con las comprar a cuestas, rebotando para todos lados. Paró en seco, casi patinando en el suelo húmedo frente a Lenny y al extraño chiquillo. Los miro de hito en hito y volvió a mirar al niño. Dejo los víveres en el suelo y los encaro.

Sin saber por qué, el muchacho retrocedió unos pasos. Ese tipo metía miedo.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha sucedido?!- pregunto el hombre aumentando el volumen de su voz a cada palabra que decía.- ¡¿Qué mierda has hecho, Allen?! ¡Contéstame!

El pequeño se encogió un poco entre sus brazos y su rostro adquirió un aire culpable, como si lo hubiesen atrapado en plena travesura. Las preguntas del adulto le resultaron algo conocidas a Lenny, era obvio que el tipo estaba asustado y por eso le hablaba así al chiquillo.

-Ha ...Había un demonio…y..y.- el chico hizo un esfuerzo por hablar, pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. Ahora respiraba un poco mejor, pero seguía intentando no llorar de dolor.

-Y se te ocurrió enfrentarte con él, ¿no?-dijo el hombre inclinándose un poco hacía el pequeño, tenía una mirada entre furiosa y asustada que no auguraba nada bueno.- ¡Responde, mocoso!

-Si.- asintió el chico hundiendo sus hombros. Bajo la mirada otra vez.

-Eres un maldito estúpido ¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?!- siseo el pelirrojo y se paso una mano por la melena, nervioso.

Lenny los miro alternativamente. No quería que el tipo regañe al niño, a fin de cuentas el peque no había hecho nada malo. Entendía el porqué del enojo del padre del chico, había hecho algo por demás de peligroso, pero no era como si lo hubiese pedido, ¿o no? No era como si acaso hubiese tenido muchas opciones, ¿verdad

" _Podría haber huido_ " le dijo su cerebro con una vocecita de sabiondo _"Podría haber escapado contigo y listo. Si se quedó a pelear, en realidad, es cosa de él."_

Aquello era injusto. El crío se quedo y lo protegió de esa cosa y ahí se terminaba el asunto. Muchos adultos se habrían rajado, pero el peque se quedo y resistió, algo de crédito se merecía. Por lo tanto no iba a permitir que el pelirrojo lo maltratara.

-Oiga, emmm, este- el tipo lo miro y por un segundo el muchacho se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. Tomo aire y empezó de nuevo-Mire, nos topamos con esa...cosa de golpe, y este…No había muchas opciones. Así que por favor no lo regañe, él hizo lo que debía- termino no muy convencido de lo que acababa de decir.

Durante un momento Lenny creyó que ahora le gritarían a él, seguramente le diría que quien era él para decirle algo, que qué se metía…Pero al parecer su intervención ayudo a calmar un poco al pelirrojo, que ahora se frotaba los ojos con cansancio. Suspiro, y volvió a mirar al niño, el joven también lo miro. El chico parpadeaba para no dejar caer las lágrimas. Molesto, Lenny fulmino con la mirada al otro. ¿Había necesidad de hacerlo llorar?

El hombre inspiro con fuerza y dejo escapar el aire lentamente.

-Oye, chico, ¿vives por aquí?- pregunto el hombre, ajeno a la mirada airada del joven. A Lenny sorprendido, se le olvido el enojo. ¿A qué venía eso?

\- S-si, vivo a una cuadra de aquí. ¿Por qué?

\- Quiero revisarle el brazo cuanto antes y estamos lejos de la iglesia- dijo el pelirrojo, volviéndose y con la vista puesta a lo lejos. Ahora parecía un poco más calmado, pero volvió a mirar con aprensión al chico en brazos del joven.

-Oh, desde luego-le dijo al hombre, Lenny inclino la cabeza y miro al chico. El peque le devolvió una mirada cansada- Dime, ¿quieres leche con galletas?- cuando se lastimaba o llegaba triste por algo a casa, mamá siempre le ponía un vaso de leche tibia y galletas, luego se sentaba con él en la cocina y charlaban de lo ocurrido. A veces mamá lo amonestaba, pero no esos regaños crueles que solo terminaban por traumar a un niño; sino esas charlas donde le explicaba el verdadero por qué de las cosas. El por qué estaban bien o por qué estaban mal.

El niño lo miro sin entender durante unos segundos, luego sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sonrió ampliamente. Lenny también sonrió, el peque se veía mucho mejor así. Las lágrimas no le iban.

-¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo contento.

¿A que la leche y las galletas eran la receta mágica para curar cualquier cosa?

\- Je, no es nada peque- le respondió el joven, revolviéndole el cabello suavemente. No sabía bien porque, pero ya quería al chico- Dime, ¿puedes caminar? ¿O quieres que te cargue? -

-Puedo caminar, gracias- dijo el peque moviéndose entre sus brazos para bajarse- y me llamo Allen- agrego. A Lenny le pareció notar un cierto matiz de molestia, tal vez al chico no le gustaba que le diga peque.

El chico se bajo de Lenny y se tambaleo un poco, dio un par de pasos inseguros. Lenny le tendió la mano, el niño lo miro durante unos segundos, indeciso, y luego la acepto.

\- ¿Piensan tardar mucho más, niños?- el pendenciero enfatizo la palabra, haciendo que tanto Allen como Lenny lo miraran mal; sonrió con sorna-¿O es que les gusta estar en el frío?-

Empezaron a caminar hacía la casa de Lenny. Adolecente, niño y adulto en la retaguardia, fumando. El frío se hacía sentir.

Cuando vio que el niño termino de vestirse, Lenny se levantó y se acercó con la bandeja en las manos. El peque lo miro y luego sus ojos se desviaron a la bandeja y a lo que está tenía. Le rugió el estómago y Lenny no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Así que si tenías hambre, ¿eh?

El niño asintió y tomo la taza que el joven le ofrecía. Empezó a tomar la leche como si la vida se le fuera en ello, luego ataco el plato de galletas, casi sin tomar aire.

-Wow, wow, espera un poco, vas a vomitar si comes así- Lenny amago con quitarle la taza de las manos al pequeño.

-Déjalo, siempre traga así de rápido-tercio el hombre del pelo rojo, repantigado cómodamente en el sillón.

Lenny miro al pequeño, quien ya se había acabado la leche y la mitad de las galletas.

-Hum, en ese caso iré por más-musito.

-Iré contigo, ¿tienes algo fuerte para beber, muchacho?-el pelirrojo se levanto de un salto y se aproximo a Lenny, cuando este recogía la bandeja, la taza y el plato. Miro al joven de forma intensa.

-Ehh, si, creó que mi padre tiene algo de Brandy- dijo Lenny captando la indirecta y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina- enseguida te traigo más, pe...Allen-termino, recordando el nombre del chico.

-Sí, gracias- el niño se había acomodado en el sillón y hablo con un tono somnoliento.

Lenny sonrió, se volvió hacía el hombre junto a él , asintió una vez y se encamino hacía la cocina con decisión y una expresión seria que ni siquiera sus padres habrían reconocido.

Cross sonrió con ironía, volvió sus ojos hacía su aprendiz, el niño se había ido recostando en el sillón hasta dormirse. Bien, otra vez tocaría cargarlo. Suspiro con cansancio.

Primero, había que tratar de inventar un buen cuento para "el buen samaritano". Si podía, claro. Se encamino también hacía la cocina con desgana.


	9. Epílogo parte I

D Gray Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hoshino Katsura.

Avisos:

Como verán me tarde bastante en entregar esta parte. En estos meses me pasaron varias cosas, buenas por suerte :D

La frase _"...miedo en un puñado de polvo"_ no me pertenece, sino que es parte de La Tierra Baldía, de T. S. Elliot (un genio, en mi opinión).

Fue bastante difícil para mi escribir este epílogo, sinceramente, casi imposible. Así que no me maten.

¡La semana que viene empiezo a publicar la segunda parte!

Sin más, espero que lo disfruten!

Epílogo

Aquel año Lenny se la pasaría viendo hacia la nada. Aunque nadie lo encontró extraño, ya que siempre había sido un soñador, que pasara unos minutos al día con la cabeza en las nubes, no era algo ajeno a su naturalezaa.Mucho menos a los diecisiete para los dieciocho. A todos él les parecía normal, menos a él mismo.

Para Lenny era como si lo hubiesen vuelto del revés y de cabeza.

El chico, eso lo obsesionaba, el chico del pelo blanco y la cicatriz.

¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría por ahí, en algún callejón oscuro, en una ciudad extraña; peleando contra otro demonio? Y si era así ¿Aún le dolería horrores el brazo al hacerlo como la vez que lo defendió a él? ¿Aún comería como si la vida se le fuera en eso?

¿Aún conservaría esa sonrisa dulce y llena de luz, o la oscuridad la habría vuelto dura y seca como la suya?

Y a veces, pese a que cada vez que se encontraba pensando aquello, se sacudía y enviaba esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente. Como si se tratara de un nido de serpientes o un panal de avispas, que había que evitar a toda costa.

¿ Y si estaba muerto?

 _"No pienses en ello"_ La mayoría de las veces, ese mantra funcionaba, en los días buenos. En los días que veía pasar corriendo a los niños de la escuela. Niños de más o menos la edad de _.._ _._

 _"Allen, se llamaba Allen y no le gusta que le digan peque"_

Cuando se encontraba pensando en eso, sonreía recordando al pequeño. No era una sonrisa alegre, ni mucho menos. Pero el saber que aquel niño de cabellera estrambótica estaba ahí, en alguna parte, lo tranquilizaba. Lo dejaba dormir.

Claro que, esos eran lo días buenos.

Los días en los que no despertaba a mitad de la noche mordiendo la almohada para no despertar a sus padres, tratando de sofocar sus gritos de pura angustia y terror. Esas noches volvía a ver a Nick convertirse en abominación, volvía a revivir esa sensación de dedos arrastrándose en lo más profundo de su ser, volvía a ver al chiquillo de la garra fosforescente llorar de puro dolor.

Volvía a ver el mal cara a cara.

Y lo peor de todo no era el terror que sentía por el demonio en sí. Lo peor de todo no era ver una y otra vez a esa aberración, no, esos eran niveles de horror tolerables. Lenny casi que se había acostumbrado a verlo noche a noche. La misma calle vacía, la nieve y el mismo niño.

No, lo peor era ver como Nick conseguía su objetivo.

Era ahí cuando se despertaba y agradecía al cielo que solo fuera un sueño.

Ver morir a ese niño sin poder hacer absolutamente nada era lo que lo trastornaba.

En sus pesadillas, cuando todo supuestamente había terminado y Lenny se alegraba como nunca de estar vivo, ese ente disparaba y todo frente a él se teñía de rojo.

La nieve, la capa(curiosamente, en sus sueños la capa que el chiquillo llevaba era blanca también) y la nívea cabellara, todo se volvía rojo. Y mientras el demonio explotaba en una exhalación de negro humo ponzoñoso Lenny corría, corría, pero nunca llegaba a tiempo. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos siempre, invariablemente, llegaba tarde.

Cuando se agachaba junto al chico que le había salvado la vida poniendo, sin dudar la suya en riesgo, este solo le devolvía una ensangrentada sonrisa y expiraba en sus brazos.

Siempre, hiciera lo que hiciera, el chico moría.

Y era ahí cuando Lenny se despertaba y veía que la realidad, por una vez, no era tan mala. Porque si eso hubiese pasado, él habría enloquecido.

Nunca había sido muy creyente que digamos, de hecho era un franco detractor a todo cielo, pero ser testigo de la ancestral lucha entre el bien y el mal, lo habían convencido.

Dios era un hijo de puta.

 _"¿Dios, como? ¡¿Cómo puedes dejar morir a un niño así?!"_

Otras veces, ni siquiera era capaz de dormir. Se pasaba en vela pensando y pensando, dándole vueltas al hecho una y otra vez.

 _"Estoy tan cansado y no puedo dormir"_

No le entraba en la cabeza, que una escena propia de un mal cuento de miedo fuera real.

Esas noche volvía a recordar las palabras del tipo de pelo rojo.

Aquel que se había presentado como un clérigo negro.

 _"Chico,_ _acércate voy a mostrarte algo distinto_

 _.. .Voy a enseñarte el miedo en un puñado de polvo..."_

El pelirrojo se había encendido otro cigarrillo, le había dado una calada y echando el humo agrego:

-Me encantaría inventar una buena mentira para lo que has visto hace un rato- suspiro pesadamente- pero no la hay, y últimamente, decir mentiras se me ha hecho demasiado pesado.-dijo mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina, hacia la sala de estar donde estaba el niño.-Esta es la realidad, chico, no es ninguna fantasía.

-Solo la noche es testigo de nuestra guerra contra el mal. Y me encantaría decir que hacemos alguna clase de progreso, pero no es así.-se sirvió una generosa ración de brandy, tomo un trago e hizo cara de asco.-Yo diría que venimos perdiendo.

Lenny estaba repantigado contra la mesada de su madre, con la mirada impasible y sin hacer nada por interrumpir al hombre sentado frente a él y aunque hubiese querido hacerlo, no se le habría ocurrido que decir.

-Somos exorcistas, provenientes de La orden Oscura. Una rama de la Iglesia que se dedica a perseguir y acabar con los demonios y su amo. Erradicarlos de esta tierra -otro trago, otra mueca- es nuestra misión, nuestro destino.

Puede que al hombre de la máscara estas palabras le fueran suficientes, pero para Lenny era como si le dijeran que el cielo era verde.

¿Que eran exorcistas? ¿Qué eliminaban demonios? ¿Que los demonios tenían un amo? ¿Que era su destino?

Era como un deja vu , tenía tanto que preguntar. El saber, el tener una explicación era casi una necesidad física. Sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que para el hombre que vaciaba la botella de brandy de su padre, no hacían faltas más explicaciones, como si diciendo esas palabras sueltas el entendiera absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido.

Como si con eso se justificara lo que le había sucedido a Nick.

Como si diciendo eso justificara el trastrocamiento que había sufrido su realidad.

¡Quería volver a ser un ignorante!

¡Quería su mundo de vuelta! ¡En su mundo no existían los demonios y los niños no peleaban contra ellos!

Tratando de ordenar un poco su caótica cabeza, el joven, después de titubear abrió la boca.

-De acuerdo, usted es un exorcista y mata a esos...a esos...demonios. Bien-asintió, como dándose ánimos a sí mismo, mientras el otro mantenía su mirada impasible fija en su rostro- Dice que es su guerra y misión en esta vida. Excelente...

De pronto se enfado. Sentía que la ira le quemaba por dentro y si no mandaba a la mierda a ese idiota iba a explotar.

-Así es, me alegra de que lo hayas comprendido-asintió el pelirrojo, sin notar que el muchacho estaba lívido. Se bebió lo que le quedaba de brandy y se puso de pie-Por favor, no lo comentes con nadie. Nos iremos del pueblo lo antes posible y...

-Usted puede hacer lo que quiera e irse a la mierda cuando quiera, en si me importa un carajo. Pero ese chico se queda aquí.- dijo Lenny sin alzar la voz.

-Este lugar demostró ser peligroso, así que lo más conveniente es poner distancias y...¡¿Que has dicho?!- el escandalizado pelirrojo casi se cae al tropezar con la mesa de la cocina.

-Lo que ha oído, usted puede irse a la mierda, pero el niño no. Ha demostrado ser un padre terrible al que la seguridad de su hijo le importa muy poco. Así que vaya y mate a todos esos demonios suyos y cumpla su misión o lo que mierda sea, solo. Y agradezca que no le hago una denuncia por maltrato infantil..

A medida que Lenny escupía más insultos (cada vez más y más exagerados) contra el hombre que tenía enfrente, el rostro de este se iba ensombreciendo poco a poco. Le temblaban un poco las manos, que pronto se convirtieron en puños. Atrapado en su propio frenesí Lenny no se dio cuenta de que Cross había enfurecido también.

\- Y si creía que iba a marcharse así como si nada, se equivoca...-La voz del muchacho iba perdiendo volumen a medida que los agudos cantos de su ira se iban apagando-¿ Quien se cree?

La voz del joven disminuyo hasta silenciarse del todo, ahora miraba al otro frente a él. El otro que había permanecido en silencio con la miraba baja, de manera que Lenny no podía verle los ojos.

El otro había permanecido en silencio, sin responderle a ninguno de sus insultos.

No era buena señal

-¿Terminaste?- dijo el pelirrojo con voz tranquila. Finalmente había levantado la mirada. Detrás de los lentes brillaban unos ojos fríos, no, unos ojos helados. Lenny trago duro y retrocedió unos pasos.

 _"Oh Dios, ¿qué he hecho?"_

-En primera, ese crio de mierda no es mi hijo. Es mi estúpido estudiante. En segundo lugar lo que haga o deje de hacer con él, adonde me lo lleve o que le obligue hacer, es por entero cosa mía y de nadie más ¿Queda claro?

-Pero, es un niño y usted no tiene derecho a...

-Ahórrame la moralina facilista, muchacho. El cuento del maltrato infantil no tiene implicancias en una guerra y eso, creo, lo sabes- suspiro intentando calmarse. No era culpa del muchacho. No, no era culpa de nadie, pero aún así quería sacudirlo un poco.

Se hizo un tenso silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué decir.

Lenny estaba clavado al piso, no entendía muy bien porque, pero no podía y no quería quedarse callado. Por una vez no hacer nada y permitir que ese tipo se lleve a un niño a quien sabe dónde y hacer quien sabe que, no era una opción.

 _"¿Por qué, por qué te importa tanto? No conoces a ese chico, no sabes de donde viene y mato a Nick...¿Por qué, por qué me importa tanto lo que vaya a pasarle? ¡Hace menos de una hora ni sabías que existía!¿POR QUÉ, ENTONCES?"_

 _"Porque es lo correcto, ¿no?"_ Le susurro una vocecita en su cabeza.

Hasta años después, Lenny no se daría cuenta que la vocecita que escucho aquel día aciago, sonaba como la de aquel niño.

-Señor, ¿de verdad quiere llevar a una criatura por ese camino? ¿Es decir, usted lo ha dicho, es una guerra...

-¡Claro que no!- lo corto el pelirrojo- Crees...Realmente...-Cross sentía que se ahogaba, el aire parecía no llegarle correctamente a los pulmones. Al parecer la culpa comenzaba a estrangularlo.-¿Quien en este mundo haría algo así si tuviese alguna opción? ¿Quién podría seguir así, hacia adelante, pisoteando un alma inocente? Dime, chico, ¿quien en este puto mundo podría matar su propio corazón si hubiese otra opción?-el hombre de la máscara bajo la cabeza su voz sonó, en cierto modo, muerta-¿Quien?

Y Lenny vio, horrorizado, como unas duras lagrimas se deslizaban por la mejilla descubierta del hombre. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el también lloraba.

Siguieron hablando un rato más, el exorcista le conto un poco más de la guerra nocturna, aunque, el joven sabía muy bien que había mucho más que lo poco que tipo le había accedido a contarle. Así fue como se entero de que el chico que dormía hacía media hora en el salón era un aprendiz de exorcista, que estaba destinado a ello desde que había nacido, su brazo izquierdo lo había condenado.

A veces el destino era ineludible.

No había manera de poder apartar a ese niño de ello, aunque a Lenny le hubiese encantado, ¿quién no querría que la persona que le había salvado la vida, viviera tranquilo y feliz? Más si era una criatura que no debía ni tener diez años.

Pero, como la vida se lo había tratado de demostrar durante sus diecisiete años y ahora le daba su evidencia más brutal, la vida era injusta y Dios se mofaba de ello.

Poco después el exorcista y el chico se acercaban a la puerta de calle de la casa, Lenny seguí sintiendo ese terrible nudo en su garganta. El pequeño de cabello blanco seguía dormido ahora sobre el hombro del pendenciero de pelo rojo, ni siquiera se había despertado cuando fue levantado en brazos, según el exorcista, el chico había agotado toda su energía y no despertaría hasta el día siguiente.

-Y seguro cuando lo haga, tragara todo lo que vea en su camino- dijo el pelirrojo, mientras ponía una mueca, quien sabe cuánto hambre tendría Allen después de haber activado su inocencia de esa manera. Lenny se mantenía en silencio, tratando de ordenar el caos de pensamientos y sensaciones que tenía en la cabeza. Trataba de no quitarle al chiquillo de los brazos al tipo de la máscara.

Estaban parados en el umbral de la puerta, un frió viento, cargado con unos pocos copos de nieve les azoto la cara y los cabellos.

\- Bien, creo que eso es todo- el pelirrojo se las arreglo para pasar a Allen de su brazo derecho al izquierdo, el pequeño apenas si se inmuto, extendió su mano derecha a Lenny. El chico se lo quedo mirando sin entender- Gracias por todo, muchacho.

No era posible, ¿el tipo ese le estaba dando la mano? Y el que creía que ya nada podía sorprenderlo...

Lenny tomo la mano del hombre y le dio un firme apretón, el tipo sonrió.

\- Lo has hecho bien, chico, otro se hubiera cagado en los pantalones- dijo sin dejar de sonreír. No había manera de que el joven lo supiera, pero Cross le estaba dedicando una de sus pocas sonrisas autenticas. Aquel chico se había quedado con Allen, seguramente, había tratado de protegerlo del demonio, sino ¿qué otra razón habría para que este junto a su aprendiz? En este mundo el coraje parecía estarse agotando, así que jóvenes como aquel eran difíciles de encontrar.

Ante eso, el muchacho también sonrió, no sabía muy bien porque pero escuchar un cumplido por parte de ese tipo, hizo que Lenny se sintiera muy bien hasta que bajo la mirada hasta el niño durmiente. La sonrisa resbalo por su cara y de nuevo volvió a sentir ese angustiante nudo en su garganta.

-Cuídelo mucho, por favor- dijo con una voz extraña-Se que es una guerra y todo, pero por favor, no permita que nada malo le ocurra- se acerco y acaricio el sedoso cabello del chiquillo. Allen se removió y abrió sus ojos grises durante unos segundos. Lenny le sonrió al niño-¡Cuídate mucho, peque!- no se dio cuenta de la solitaria lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

-Es Allen-dijo el pequeño volviendo a cerrar los ojos y acomodándose más en los brazos del exorcista.

-¡No soy una maldita cama, mocoso!- le siseo su maestro-En fin, adiós muchacho-dijo volviéndose, se agacho y con un complicado movimiento cargo con las compras.

-Lenny- dijo el muchacho ahora el extendió la mano derecha, el hombre la miro, levanto la mirada. Ambos se miraron por sobre la cabeza del niño. Sus miradas eran duras, cargadas de determinación.

Si, la vida era cruel y retorcida.

-Cross-sonrió el pelirrojo, tomo la mano del joven con dificultad, sin dejar de sostener a Allen.- Un gusto conocerte, chico.

-Lo mismo digo, señor-el joven apretó la mano de Cross una última vez y lo soltó, suspiro-Tuvimos un buen encuentro.

\- Lo tuvimos.

Cross asintió, paso por su lado y camino hacia la calle, cuando estaba hacia la mitad se volvió hacia el joven que seguía plantado en la puerta.

-¡Cuídate, chico!- dicho eso, se volvió y comenzó a caminar a grandes trancos.

No volvió a mirar atrás.

Lenny se quedo así como estaba, parado junto a la puerta durante unos minutos, casi sin sentir el frió y el picor de la nieve. Lenta, muy lentamente se movió y cerró la puerta.

De alguna forma, ese día, Lenny sentía que una parte de él había muerto.

Ya nunca más se consideraría un muchacho. Ahora era un hombre.

Lenny, se convirtió en una sombra de sí mismo. Hablaba poco y la mayor parte del tiempo, sus ojos tenían una expresión embotada, como si estuviese hechizado. Era como estar despierto dos veces. Una era su aburrida vida en el pueblo, la otra sus pesadillas infernales.

Había tratado de ir a la iglesia, había ido hasta allí a penas los días invernales comenzaban a irse, iba, miraba desde la verja. Incluso había tratado de hablar con la huraña cuidadora del lugar, pero esta lo había corrido sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones.

 _"-Vete chico, no hay nada que ver aquí- le dijo la anciana bajita y de peligrosos ojos azules- el sacerdote ha abandonado está iglesia."_

Se habían ido tal y como había dicho Cross. Lenny ni siquiera sabía porque iba y venía a la iglesia. No sabía qué era lo que quería o por qué seguía con eso. No sabía qué era lo que lo torturaba, pero, aún así sentía la urgencia de ir y buscar a Allen y su maestro. También pensaba en que les diría si los viera otra vez. Que le diría al pequeño que lo había salvado, porque muchos meses después de lo ocurrido, Lenny se dio cuenta que jamás le agradeció por eso.

Otra noche, otra pesadilla.

Pero de alguna manera había algo diferente. Lo sentía en el aire.

Si había algo distinto, ¿pero qué?

Si, era la misma calle nevada, el mismo frió y su difunto vecino Nick que le gritaba a un asustado niño de cabellos blancos. Si eso era igual y hoy no era uno de los días buenos.

Hoy vería morir a Allen otra vez.

Lenny quería correr. Lenny quería protegerlo. Lenny quería evitarlo. Pero una vez más, todo lo blanco se volvía rojo.

Veía como su yo onírico abrazaba y lloraba sobre el pequeño cadáver y sentía como en su pecho empezaban sus propios gritos de angustia.

-¿No crees que ya ha sido suficiente?-dijo una voz suave junto a él.

La voz provino del lado izquierdo de Lenny, se giro y al retroceder, se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al duro suelo.

Parado y mirándolo, ahora a su misma altura estaba Allen.

 _"Bien, definitivamente, hoy te has vuelto loco Lenny"_

Podía escucharse sollozar, podía verse abrazado al cuerpo sin vida de Allen y...

 _" ¡Dios mío, si hasta puedo oler la sangre!"_

Y aún así su cerebro le decía que tenía al aprendiz de exorcista parado junto a él.

Como si fuera un niño pequeño, Lenny se cubrió los ojos y pataleo un poco en el piso.

-No estás ahí, estás allá y estás muerto-dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

" _No estoy loco, no estoy loco..."_

-En realidad, no estoy allí, estoy vivo y lo sabes- dijo la figura frente a él- y sabes también que las cosas no sucedieron así, entonces, ¿por qué te sigues torturando con imágenes falsas?

En cuanto escucho esas palabras, Lenny bajo las manos que cubrían sus ojos y miro al chico que tenía en frente. De alguna forma Allen lucia diferente, como si estuviese algo más alto, su cabello también estaba un poco más largo y no llevaba la capa blanca de sus sueños, sino una camisa raída y un pantalón corto en iguales condiciones. Parecía haber perdido algo de peso y se veía ojeroso, como si no durmiera bien por las noches. De alguna forma, se veía algo mayor a cuando lo había conocido, tal vez de unos once u doce años.

Con todo, sonreía abiertamente a Lenny.

-¿Peque?-tartamudeo Lenny enderezándose y mirando con más atención al chico. Sus ojos grises eran inconfundibles.

-Es Allen, ¿recuerdas?-dijo el niño del cabello blanco y la cicatriz en forma de estrella- Y bien ¿no has tenido suficiente?- repitió, su brillante sonrisa desapareció y lo miro con seriedad.

Lenny, aún de rodillas, miro la violenta escena tras él y volvió a mirar al chico.

-¿Piensas seguir torturándote con algo que sabes que no sucedió? ¿No te parece que es hora de enterrar el pasado y seguir adelante?- Allen dio un paso acercándose a Lenny, a quien le hubiese encantado retroceder, pero de alguna manera, no podía. Estaba clavado al piso. Era como si estuviese paralizado, no se podía mover ni respirar.

La presencia de Allen lo ahogaba.

La seria expresión en el rostro del niño se suavizo un poco.

-¿Acaso no me dijiste eso aquella vez? _"No te arrepientas de nada. La vida no es para arrepentirse. Siempre sigue adelante."_ ¿Es que acaso lo has olvidado?- termino con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

Era cierto, había sido él quien le había dicho esas palabras al chiquillo cuando se disponía a acabar con Nick, él le había dicho que se lanzara, que siguiera y no retrocediera.

¿Se lo había dicho como una especie de sermón, como algo aprendido en un libro de texto? ¿O de verdad creía esas palabras?

 _"Vaya hipócrita que soy"_

-Es hora de que vuelvas a vivir-dijo Allen, mirándolo fijamente-Debes olvidarme, debes desterrarme de tu vida y seguir adelante.-sonrió, pero esta vez a Lenny le pareció notar un deje de melancolía en esa sonrisa-Sigue caminando.

Si, tenía que seguir, tenía que olvidarlo, pero antes...Antes tenía que dejar ir esos sentimientos que lo carcomían y no lo dejaban estar en paz.

Antes de vivir su vida, debía escarmentar por la vida que se perdería por su indolencia y cobardía.

Para Lenny el merecía ese castigo, merecía el dolor de ver aquellas pesadillas cada noche.

Porque él no había hecho nada por impedirlo, no había intentado hacer nada por evitar que ese niño cumpliera con su destino.

-Sabes que no fue y no es tu culpa. Sabes que no dependía de ti.-Allen se acerco a Lenny y puso una mano en su cabeza- Era mi destino.

Aquellas palabras quebraron a Lenny.

Hubiera preferido que Allen le gritara, que lo culpara.

Quería verle una expresión de furia y no la piedad que reflejaba su rostro.

Cualquier agresión hubiera sido mejor.

-Yo...Yo... ¡Lo siento tanto! No pude ayudarte, no pude hacer nada- Lenny comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo- Tendría que haberlo impedido de alguna forma ¡Los niños no deben librar guerras! ¡No deben ser usados como armas! ¡Los niños no deben morir! ¡Pude haberlo evitado y no hice nada! ¡Me quede con lo que dijo ese tipo pelirrojo y nada más! ¡¿Dios, qué clase de persona hace algo como eso?! ¡Soy escoria!

-Hiciste lo que podías hacer, nunca fue tu culpa-Allen seguía con su mano sobre la cabeza de Lenny.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón...-repetía Lenny como una letanía.

\- Nadie podía evitarlo ¿No crees que ya te has lastimado bastante por ello?- la voz cargada de piedad y ternura.

-Yo...Es mi culpa...Yo no hice...-Lenny no podía mirar a Allen, la culpa lo ahogaba, lo quemaba por dentro.

-¿Es que acaso has olvidado quién eres?- susurro Allen.

Lenny levanto sus ojos cargados de lagrimas hacia los ojos de aquel vivido azul grisáceo que lo miraban intensamente, casi con urgencia.

-¿Es que quieres vivir toda tu vida en el pasado, de rodillas, con la cabeza hundida en tu pecho? ¿Es que has decidido rendirte?

Ante eso, todo en Lenny se levanto en protesta.

¿Rendirse, él? ¿Él? ¿Él que había peleado con uñas y dientes contra su enfermedad? ¿Él que no se había permitido compadecerse de su condición? Había peleado contra su enfermedad y si bien sabía que perdería la guerra, ganaría tantas batallas como pudiese y al caer, lo haría con la frente en alto.

Le había hecho frente al demonio. Había resistido. No había escapado.

Nunca se rendiría, nunca dejaría de seguir adelante, aunque no haya un final feliz para él.

-No- dijo en un susurro, ahora estaba de pie, tieso y orgulloso, como todo un hombre.-Nunca voy a rendirme, peque.- Lenny sonrió fieramente- Ni ahora ni nunca.

Allen le sonrió con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Entonces, lucha. Sabes que puedes hacerlo- dijo con un tono firme y determinado.

 _"Es el mismo tono que uso cuando se enfrento a Nick"_

Lenny suspiro, en verdad que las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos.

Se había comportado como un crio idiota y asustado.

-Peque, imploro tu perdón, fui un imbécil- dijo, se sentía avergonzado, más escuchando su voz rasposa por el llanto.

-Que es Allen, idiota-le siseo el chico, pero estaba sonriendo- Vive tu vida y no te arrepientas de nada. .

-Lo sé y lo hare de ahora en adelante- entonces fue Lenny el que acaricio la cabeza de Allen, el cabello blanco se sentía tan suave como lo recordaba.-¿Allen?

-¿Si?- el niño lo miro con una expresión dulce.

-Gracias- dijo Lenny y lo abrazo.

Durante unos segundos Lenny abrazo al niño. Sabía bien que era un sueño y sabía que en realidad nada de eso sucedía, pero aún así, aún así necesitaba agradecérselo- Gracias por todo, por salvarme aquella vez y por ayudarme ahora. Yo...creó que tenía que decírtelo- soltó al pequeño y se lo quedo mirando. Definitivamente Allen se veía mayor, sus ojos se lo dijeron.

-De nada- dijo simplemente el niño, volvió a sonreírle a Lenny -Entonces es tiempo de dejar esto atrás.

-Así es-Lenny sintió como si le sacaran un gran peso de encima. La opresión que sentía en su pecho y estomago de pronto desapareció. Lenny ni siquiera era consciente de que se sentía así.

Dicho esto Allen lo tomo de la mano y todo a su alrededor se desdibujo. De pronto estaban en la puerta de la habitación de Lenny.

-¿No volveré a verte nunca más verdad?- pregunto, pese a saber la respuesta.

-No- dijo Allen- Y es mejor que así sea, ¿verdad?- le dedico una sonrisa traviesa.

Lenny se dio cuenta que el chico palidecía y empezaba a volverse transparente.

-Si- convino- ¿Verdad?-Lenny no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez.

-Adiós y no lo olvides...- dijo el niño, ya solo era visible su rostro

-No lo hare- dijo Lenny, sabía que estaba llorando otra vez, pero aún así siguió sonriendo- Seguiré caminando.

Allen sonrió y desapareció.

Lenny nunca iba a saber, que aquella noche, a cien kilómetros de distancia un aterrado Cross Marian veía como su alumno caía al suelo luego del violento ataque de varios demonios. Le habían disparado a traición por la espalda y el chiquillo ahora estaba tirado en un charco de su propia sangre.

Lenny se despertó cuando los rayos del sol empezaba a iluminar su cuarto. Se desperezo y por primera vez en meses disfruto de la luz de la primera mañana. Se levanto, se acerco a la ventana y abrió las cortinas. No había ni un alma en las calles, estimaba debían ser cerca de las seis de la mañana. Se apoyo en el alféizar de su ventana, una suave brisa veraniega le despeino los cabellos.

Si, sus noches negras por fin habían terminado. Una vez más había decidido luchar y seguir adelante.

Viviría.

Viviría y sería feliz.

Y nunca se arrepentiría de nada.

Un rato después se alejo de la ventana, desde la planta baja le llego el aroma del desayuno.

Todo seguía igual, todo estaba bien.

Mientras bajaba la escalera con la primera sonrisa autentica en meses, pensó.

 _"Sé que todo fue un sueño y que no estabas allí en realidad. No sé en donde estarás ni que estarás haciendo ahora, pero hagas lo que hagas y vayas a donde vayas, cuídate peque. Y otra vez, gracias."_

La sonrisa de Lenny se pronuncio más.

 _"Es Allen"_

Durante los cuatro próximos años Lenny no volvería a pensar en el encuentro con el demonio Nick y el chico del pelo blanco.

Decidió convertirse en maestro. Empezó ayudando en su misma escuela y después de un tiempo, miles de libros y varias idas y venidas, se convirtió en el maestro de cuarto grado.

Adoraba a sus alumnos y ellos lo adoraban a él.

Cada mañana se levantaba y tarareando una vieja tonada, se iba a su trabajo y no volvía hasta entrada la tarde, siempre con algún roto en alguna de sus camisas y sus pantalones. Después de clases, siempre llevaba a sus alumnos a la plaza y allí se convertía en un niño más, como le recordaba su madre tan amablemente.

Cuando tenía veinte años, la enfermedad contra la que venía peleando desde su más tierna infancia comenzó a pasarle factura. Sufrió una grave descompensación y fue internado en el hospital de urgencia, se recupero, pero sabía que las cosas no estaban para nada bien. Allí le informaron, que su condición se había deteriorado bastante y probablemente tendría que quedarse por algún tiempo.

Los primeros días allí fueron duros, pero para su fortuna, la enfermera que se encargaba de él, resulto ser un alma dulce y cariñosa.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que ambos se enamoraran perdidamente. Lenny no permitió nunca que su condición fuera una traba en su relación, al contrario, eso mismo lo impulsaba a seguir con Riza. Ni un solo día dejo que su enfermedad opacara los momentos que pasaba con ella.

Viviría lo que le quedaba sin lamentaciones. Quería que sus días juntos estuvieran llenos de luz.

Su cielo siempre sería azul.

Un día, una semana antes de cumplir los veintiún años, un derrotado medico le dijo que le quedaba menos de un año de vida Lenny solo sonrió, una sonrisa amarga y dura.

Lo había prometido una vez y esa era su camino. Nada de retractarse.

Pronto ya ni tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Riza estaba destrozada, pero él se sentía bien, no dejaría que nada ni nadie le quite las ganas de seguir. Nada lo frenaría.

Aquella noche, llovía. Lenny se quedo dormido mientras escuchaba a Riza tararear dulcemente. Todo su cuarto estaba lleno de flores y tarjetas que le enviaban sus alumnos, amigos y familia. Sus alumnos, los peques, habían insistido en ir día por medio a visitarlo. Le llevaban sus trabajos y libros, no había tarde en la que su habitación no estuviera llena de niños y risas.

Mientras Lenny se sumía más y más en el cálido sueño comenzó a recordar, lo bueno, lo malo, lo bello de cada día de su vida. Sonrió mientras recordaba travesuras lejanas, los dulces de su abuela, las caricias de su madre, las risas con su padre. Recordó cada beso y caricia compartida con Riza, su ojos dulces y sus sonrojos. Recordó la lluvia , el sol y la noche. Las estrellas. La nieve.

Recordó a Allen, pero ya no recordó al demonio.

Sin embargo, había algo extraño con el recuerdo del niño del pelo blanco y la cicatriz de pentaculo, aunque Lenny no podía precisar que.

Ahora se veía muy diferente, más grande, casi de unos catorce o quince. Llevaba una capa blanca y un antifaz. A Lenny le recordaba casi a un payaso. Un payaso coronado.

Allen le sonrió y como aquella vez, su sonrisa pareció iluminar todo a su alrededor.

Dormido, Lenny sonrió.

 _"He cumplido, peque, seguí adelante, viví ¿y sabes qué? ¡No me arrepiento de nada! ¡Ni un solo día! Nunca me rendí y seguí caminando, siempre hacia adelante"_.

Lenny dio un suspiro y se despertó. Riza lloraba, tal era su angustia, que la pobre chica no podía ni hablar. La miro, miro sus profundos ojos marrones, cargados de lagrimas, sabía que ella era fuerte, le costaría pero podría con esto.

 _"Allen, sé que si la vez podrás ayudarla. Ayúdala a que siga adelante así como lo hiciste conmigo, se que lo harás y gracias por ello."_

El aire se sentía como si estuviese cargado de cristales rotos, no podía respirar y menos hablar. Miro a Riza con intensidad, tratando de expresarle todo lo que la amaba.

La abrazo por última vez y mirándola fijamente solo pudo decirle

-Adiós-le sonrió. Quería que ella se llevara esa visión de él y quería llevarse esa visión de ella.

Una última sonrisa.

Ella lloraba desconsoladamente, pero capto la idea y le sonrió de vuelta.

-Adiós.

Lenny sonrió aún más y fue entonces que su corazón se detuvo.

No sintió ningún dolor, solo la calidez de esa última sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que ilumino su mundo.

Fin de la primera parte.


	10. ParteII capI

D Gray Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hoshino Katsura.

Parte II

Trotamundos.

Capitulo uno.

El jugador.

Una noche por un callejón oscuro de Paris, corrían tres personas como si el diablo los persiguiera.

A la vanguardia venía un tipo alto, de largo pelo rojo, mascara y enorme pistola en la mano. El arma echaba un humo azulado, como si acabara de escupir fuego.

Detrás de este venía otro tipo alto, de piel y cabello oscuro. Su ropa era como el polvo, sin ningún color en particular, como si datara desde el principio de los tiempos. Se volvía cada tanto, aterrado, nunca en toda su vida se había sentido así tan lleno de miedo.

En la retaguardia venía un chiquillo de unos once años, llevaba una capa con la que se cubría casi por completo. Solo se veía el brillo de sus ojos, uno gris y el otro rojo. También miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando. Su brazo izquierdo era una garra enorme y fosforescente, el chico corría manteniéndola en alto todo lo que podía.

-¿Cuantos quedan, Allen?- resoplo el hombre del pelo rojo.

-Tres, cuatro, cinco...¡Seis!- grito el niño, sin dejar de correr mientras escudriñaba las oscuras formas que los perseguían.

-¡Mierda!- farfullo Cross, su mirada voló hacia atrás una vez, miro primero a Morrison y luego a su alumno. Estaban jodidos, muy jodidos.

Y para colmo a Allen ya le habían disparado. Cross veía la mancha rojiza en el costado del muchacho ensancharse más y más ¿Cuanto más podría correr?

Volvió a mirar al tipo que venía tras él, sintió una punzada de ira. ¡Todo era su puta culpa!

Se volvió hacia el frente y sus botas patinaron al intentar frenar.

Cerrándoles el paso había siete demonios.

Los tres frenaron. Era demasiado tarde, los habían atrapado.

-¡Maestro!-grito Allen, girándose de espaldas. Se puso en guardia, cubriendo a Morrison. Su mano derecha apretaba la herida del costado. Sus desiguales ojos miraban para todos lados, tenían que escapar. Si hubiesen estado solo los dos, podrían luchar, no sería un problema. Pero proteger a Morrison y luchar a la vez era casi imposible, el dolor que sentía en su costado era prueba de ello. Iba a ser bajo.

-Sí, lo sé- murmuro el exorcista, mientras se volvía el también.

Ambos alumno y maestro cubrieron al asustado hombre tras ellos.

Morrison los miraba sorprendido.

Uno atrás y el otro adelante, ambos dándole la espalda, listos para hacerle de escudo.

¿Cómo era que ese par querían protegerlo? No se lo merecía. Especialmente el niño, que ahora apretaba los dientes para mitigar el dolor. La mancha sanguinolenta se extendía más y más.

Dios, ni en mil años se merecía que esos dos se sacrificaran por él. Ni la criatura más baja del universo debía protegerlo. Había sellado su destino hacia mucho.

-El juego se termino, exorcistas ¡Entréguenlo!- les gruño un demonio. Aún conservaba su aspecto humano, un hombre de mediana edad y calva incipiente.

-¿Que "el juego" termino, dices?- dijo Cross por lo bajo. Sus oscuros ojos brillaron peligrosamente. -¿Escuchas lo que dice este pedazo de mierda, mocoso?

-Si- Allen sonrió con los dientes apretados, la misma mirada peligrosa se reflejo en sus ojos.

\- ¡Esto no termina hasta que nosotros lo digamos!- rio Cross. Sentía a Sentencia impacientarse en su mano y por el brillo blanco verdoso que veía en el arma de Allen estaba seguro que el chico se sentía igual. Se acabo el tiempo de pensar.- ¡It's showtime!

Sin esperar respuesta empezó a disparar. Sentencia escupía fuego, cada bala encontraba un blanco. Siempre lo hacían.

Cross tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

¡Dios, amaba su trabajo!

-¡Madure, maestro!- le grito Allen, pero también estaba riendo, dio un ágil salto en el aire y su garra se movió como un péndulo con una rapidez difícil de seguir con la vista.

Entre los dos acabaron con sus enemigos en cuestión de minutos.

Cross miro alrededor y tosió secamente, se tapo la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo. Tenía que cubrirse del venenoso humo que emanaba de los restos de los demonios. Con una seña le indico a Morrison que haga lo mismo.

Miro a su alumno.

Allen aún escudriñaba el oscuro pasaje, buscando más enemigos. Cross sonrió, al menos, su alumno había aprendido algo. Mantente alerta, no bajes la guardia, si la lección había sido entendida.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el costado izquierdo del chiquillo.

Aunque algunas cosas aun necesitaban pulirse.

Si, Allen había mejorado, pero seguía con esa manía suicida que tenía. Le sacudiría su estupidez después de haber visto a un médico, en ese momento Allen sangraba tanto que la cintura del pantalón corto estaba roja. Cross se sentía molido. Llevaban así desde las diez de la noche y ahora eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Si él se sentía cansado, no quería saber como de cansado y dolorido estaría su estudiante.

Suspiro, al parecer las cosas se habían tranquilizado. Ahora solo restaba ir a lo de Morrison, llamar un medico y mañana que sea lo que Dios quiera.

-Iremos a tu casa-le dijo al hombre junto él-¿Me escuchaste?- Por su aspecto Cross dudaba de que Morrison lo hubiese oído.

El hombre estaba clavado al piso, su oscura piel estaba de un desagradable color grisáceo y en su ojos se reflejaba una mirada aterrada.

Cross volvió a suspirar, se volvió a su alumno con la intención de preguntarle si sabía por dónde habían venido, cuando este volvió a ponerse alerta y grito.

-¡Al suelo!

Cross se tiro al suelo arrastrando a un muy sorprendido Morrison junto a él.

Escucho las detonaciones, levanto la vista para ver a Allen que ahora los cubría con su fantástica arma anti demonios. Vio a su discípulo saltar en el aire y volver a atacar al demonio con fiereza.

Una cruz brillante apareció ante su campo visual y el demonio exploto.

Allen aterrizo junto a su maestro y Morrison. Estaba pálido y cubierto de sangre, pero extrañamente, se lo veía tranquilo.

Con un bufido de enojo Cross se puso de pie, sin importarle que hacía Morrison.

Se sacudió la ropa y odio ver como la suciedad del callejón se le había pegado.

-¡A ver si la próxima cuentas bien, mocoso idiota!- regaño a su alumno.

Allen solo le sonrió divertido, sabía que su maestro odiaba llevar la ropa sucia casi tanto como pagar sus deudas.

-Lo siento, maestro- dijo el niño con un tono neutro.

Con otro bufido, Cross paso por su lado. Maldito chiquillo, ya arreglarían cuentas. Lamentaría su insolencia e imprudencia. Pero no está noche. Por esta noche era más que suficiente.

Había llegado a la entrada del callejón, empezaba a buscar los cigarrillos en el bolsillo y rogaba que no se le hubiesen caído en su loca carrera por las callejones parisinos, cuando escucho el grito ahogado de Morrison.

 _"Oh, Dios,¿ es no puedes darme ni un momento de paz?"_

Se volvió justo para ver como en el pequeño cuerpo de su alumno empezaban a aparecer varios pentaculos.

 _"¡Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda! ¡No, otra vez no!"_

Allen se tambaleo y miro su cuerpo con sorpresa.

¿Es que le habían dado otra vez? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento?

Cayo al suelo de rodillas, apenas si fue consciente del charco de sangre que se formaba a su alrededor ¿Es que todavía podía sangrar más?

-¡Allen!-grito su maestro y se precipito a su lado. El niño se tambaleo otra vez y habría caído al suelo de no ser porque las fuertes manos del exorcista lo sostuvieron.

\- ¿Ma... mestro...?- dijo Allen, Cross vio con terror como la clara piel del chico comenzaba a oscurecerse. Los grises ojos estaban desenfocados. No tardaría es desmayarse.

-¡No, Allen!- le grito su maestro aterrado- ¡Tienes que purificarte! ¡Luego te desmayas si quieres, pero primero purifícate!-incluso a él le resultaban estúpidas sus palabras ¿Realmente le pedía al crío que elija en qué momento desmayarse?-¡Allen, reacciona! ¡Vamos, reacciona, criatura del demonio! ¡Reacciona!

Abofeteo sin contemplaciones al niño. Tenía que hacerlo reaccionar o moriría por el virus de los demonios. No le importo el enorme moretón que tendría el chico en la mañana.

Allen se despejo un poco con el golpe, sacudió su cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo hercúleo por mantener la conciencia y volver a enfocar la vista.

Lenta, muy lentamente, llevo su mano izquierda a su corazón. En su pequeño rostro había un rictus de concentración.

Morrison contemplaba fascinado la escena, ya lo había visto, pero seguía pareciendo cosa de magia.

Una luz blanca fantasmagórica ilumino el frió y oscuro lugar.

Una a una las estrellas negras se fueron borrando de Allen y pasados unos segundos no quedo ni una. Pero donde había negro, ahora había rojo.

Ante la horrorizada mirada de Cross, su alumno se estremeció y cayo hacía atrás, en su propia sangre.

-¡Allen!- grito el exorcista, pero su alumno ya no respondió-¡ALLEN!

Con furia se volvió al hombre, que se había arrodillado junto a ellos.

De alguna forma, su postura parecía la de un penitente, pero eso no detuvo al sacerdote negro de soltar toda su furia.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa, maldito jugador del infierno!-escupió Cross, se volvió a su inconsciente alumno y lo cargo en brazos. Miro al chico, su expresión enojada fue reemplazada por una de pesar-Tú y tu manía de ayudar a cualquiera, ¿es que nunca entenderás que no puedes salvarlos a todos? ¿Y que no todos merecen ser salvados?- esto último lo dijo en un susurro, como para sí mismo. Pero Morrison lo oyó.

El hombre tenía razón, era todo su culpa.

Todo lo que había ocurrido era su culpa.

Había jugado sus últimas cartas y había perdido.

¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer aparte de eso?

Era El Jugador.


End file.
